


Just an Itty Bitty Problem

by PorterHawk96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All hail the Boss army, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cute, Expect pure insanity, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Is Communist Russia still funny?, Is this considered bitty bones?, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus-centric, Possible world takeover, Protective Sans, Red not so much, Sans (Undertale)-centric, Sans has a great time, Shenanigans, Stop the rebels!, Tacos, This is a weird bitty bones fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterHawk96/pseuds/PorterHawk96
Summary: What starts off as an eye appointment at Alphys' lab turns disastrous when the skeletons start messing with her equipment. Now they may have accidentally created a bunch of mini versions of themselves. Of course this can't be that big of a problem... right?





	1. Well This is Unexpected

“A-alright.” Alphys mumbled to herself. Preparations were complete. Now just to test her new devise and see if it worked. Wringing her clawed fingers she grabbed a cinnamon bunny from the back table and approached her latest creation.

It was large, consisting of two rounded platforms with thin framing around both for the scanning units. There was also the separate processor unit and the mainframe that was larger then she was. It was big, metallic and bulky, but it needed to be for the shear amount of work it would do. She approached the mainframes computer screen and keyboard. 

“I'll set this for ten duplicates at let's say… one-tenth the original size. Yes, that should work.” She set the parameters, waiting for a confirmation ding from the computer. 

Perfect.

Gently she placed the cinnamon bunny on the first elevated platform. Alphys backed away carefully doing one final settings check. All seemed to be in order. No warning lights were going off, and now to press the green button.

Finally, in thee.

Two.

One.

The theme song to Kissy Kissy Cutie started playing loudly, making the lizard jump a foot in the air. Hurriedly she checked her phone to see a text message from Undyne.

‘Hey babe! We still going to that Dragon Ball Z movie?’

“OH NO!” Alphys squealed and rushed for her bag. She completely forgot about that, and now she was gonna be late! Clumsily she ran through the back exit, not even bothering to turn the lights off. Several silent minutes passed before loud knocking sounded from the hallway door. The door slowly swung open, a tall skeleton peeking his head in and glancing around curiously.

“ALPHYS?” Papyrus called into the empty laboratory, only to be met with silence. “That's strange.” The skeleton pondered. “Surely she didn't forget Tiny-me’s eye appointment.” He becconded the smaller skeleton inside. Slim followed hesitantly, bumping his face against the doorframe on his way in. “Be careful Tiny-me! You can't break your face before Alphys has a chance to see it. Then we'll never get your vision fixed!” The shorter gave a small nod of acknowledgement but stayed close to Papyrus, clearly uncomfortable with their surroundings.

The two eventually came to the center of the lab. The lights were on and some equipment was still running, so of course Alphys had to be here somewhere, right?

“Hmmm… perhaps she's playing a game of hide and seek?” Papyrus thought loudly. “Let us search for clues!” The two separated and started searching under the tables, behind equipment, in the chemical hood by the wall. It was all impeccably clean, very unlike Alphys. Perhaps her human coworkers are better about cleanliness? That was getting off topic though. Ultimately they both managed to come up empty handed. “I can't find her anywhere.” Papyrus sighed.

“No luck.” Slim said quietly while trying to approach without bumping anything important. Suddenly he smelled something… familiar. Slowly he followed the trail, coming across a big round platform with something sweat on top. He crawled on it, kneeling down to get a better look at his target. It smelled so sweet, covered with cinnamon and shaped like a rabbit head. It was a cinnamon bunny from the Snowdin shopkeeper, and someone left it all alone and uneaten! Slim was starting to feel hungry, and the food had been abandoned. Would it be safe to eat? Or is this a trap? He was so hungry and this was a very fluffy world… but there was always the risk. Stars this was so hard! While Slim continued having his internal struggle Papyrus made his way over and leaned against a large metal thing, kind of looked like a bigger version of his computer’s island at home.

“Oh! Perhaps she's just using the restroom!” Papyrus snapped his fingers at the genius thought. “If that's the case then we shall wait here for her return! Sound good Tiny-me?” Slim nodded but wasn't paying much attention, eyelights still glued to the desert. Nodding happily Papyrus put more weight on his arm, resulting in something giving way underneath his palm. The machine whirled to life, surrounding Slim in a green field as multiple scanners circled him. 

“Tiny-me!” Papyrus ran to the platform but was blocked by the field. Slim couldn't stop giggling as the scanners moved around him, suddenly flashing bright green and going dark. Papyrus jumped up as soon as the field was gone.

“Are you alright?!” Papyrus grabbed his alternate and examined him closely. Slim just wiped a few tears from his sockets.

“That tickled.” He laughed quietly. Papyrus just gave him a concerned look when another green flash went off behind them. They both turned, seeing more small devices moving around the second platform as something began to form. All of a sudden there was an affirmative beep, going dark to leave ten tiny creatures where there was once nothing. 

Slowly the two moved closer to get a better view of the… little skeletons?

“Nyeh?” Papyrus gasped and crawled on all fours to get a better look. “Are those little you’s?” Papyrus questioned. Sure enough they really did look like a group of ten tiny Slims huddled together nervously. They were all super small, barely above six inches in height. The little skeletons all had a single sharp golden canine tooth just like Slim with a crack running up the maxilla bone, and even wore identical maroon pants and fur lined jackets. The scars were the same, their frightened expressions uncanny, and the mannerisms as they twitched and scratched at themselves was all too familiar.

“They have the same collar as me too.” Slim commented while picking one up by the back of his coat. The mini Slim flailed violently in an attempt to escape.

“Be careful with it!” Papyrus bolted upright and snatched the creature from the others grip. “They are so tiny and delicate! We can't risk hurting them.” Papyrus looked down at the tiny monster in his hands. The little skeleton was rattling violently, curled into a tight ball and pleading for mercy. He was so light, so frail and… adorable. “It's alright even smaller Tiny-me!” Papyrus cooed. 

“P-put me down… p-please.” The little Slim whimpered. “M-Master… Master!” He cried and looked around anxiously. “Where's my Master!?” He was bawling into Papyrus’ glove now, soaking the fabric through with tears. The sight made the taller skeleton’s soul ache.

“Please don't cry.” Papyrus pleaded in a softer voice. “Here! Will candy help?” The skeleton grabbed some monster candy from his inventory, placing it on a nearby table and smashing it with a bone club. There! Now they were mini sized. He grabbed a few pieces and turned back to the tiny Slim, plopping a shard of candy in his own mouth before offering it. “See, it is very safe and tasty!” The little Slim just eyed him wearily before finally taking a few shards for himself. Nyeh, at least he shares that much with the original. The quickest way to Slim’s heart would always be food after all.

“Do you feel better?” Papyrus asked. The little Slim nodded, seeming to make himself comfortable in Papyrus’ palm. He was actually super cute, sharing so much in common with Slim but in an even smaller package. Did he have the same thoughts and memories as the original? What should he be called? The names might get confusing with eleven Slims running around.

“We should think of a name for him.” Papyrus suggested. “Even Smaller Tiny-me might get confusing after a while. Any suggestions?” Papyrus turned to see Slim munching on a few pieces of the shattered candy. He tensed upon being caught, quickly shoving the rest in his mouth and shaking his head no.

“Hmmm…” Papyrus scratched his chin. What would be a good fit? Maybe something linked to Slim's personality? “I've got it!” Both Slims looked up at Papyrus’ announcement. “How about Courier! He's so quiet and subtle like the typeface. It's perfect!” Both monsters watched the little skeleton for any reaction. He seemed to ponder the name for a moment before giving an affirmative nod.

“Excellent!” Papyrus chimed. “Now we should come up with names for the… others?” Papyrus looked down to see the platform devoid of life, except for ten tiny cinnamon bunnies scattered across the surface. “Did you see where they went Tiny-me?” Slim looked around the lab frantically, still having trouble seeing his surroundings. He eventually shook his head sadly.

“This could be bad.” The excitable monster pondered. “Looking for Alphys is one thing, but finding nine tiny skeletons in such a big place is another.” The three monsters stood in silence for a moment before Papyrus perked up. “Oh, I have an idea!” The skeleton handed Courier over to Slim, quickly jumping onto the platform and striking a pose.

“Do me next!” Slim paused, frame going tense. There was a long silence, in which Slim began sweating and looking around frantically. His face suddenly flushed bright ochre, eyelights widening in embarrassment as he tried hiding behind Courier.

“Nyeh? I don't get it. What did I-” Understanding suddenly set in and his face turned bright orange.

“N-not like that!” Papyrus huffed a bit flustered himself. “I meant clone me. That way the little me’s can help us look in all the small places!” Slim and his tiny duplicate looked at each other thoughtfully. That might actually work. He couldn't see any problems with that logic, and what's the worst that could happen? Courier certainly didn't seem perturbed by the idea, so why not? The frail skeleton nodded in agreement, walking over and pushing the same green button Papyrus had earlier. The machine once against jolted to life, surrounding Papyrus in a green field.

“Nyeh. Nyeh heheHEHEHE!” Papyrus laughed uncontrollably. It felt like tiny feathers were tickling every inch of bone. He was already on his side cackling when the scanners were finally done. Stars if he had muscles they would be screaming in agony right now. The familiar green light flashed once more, all the weird devices going to work on the second platform and creating tiny beings in their wake.

“Nyeh!” Papyrus jumped upon seeing the ten small skeletons on the nearby pad. “It really worked! Those are little me’s!” He and Slim both leaned in closer, inspecting the curious monsters. Indeed they all looked exactly like Papyrus, maybe a smudgeon taller than the Slim clones. They were all dressed in the same skinny jeans with white sweaters and blue cuffs, each accessorised with a tiny red scarf and boots.

“Nyeh!” The closest one piped up in a slightly higher pitched voice. The others seemed eager to follow suit, all parroting the first as they crowded around the legs of both skeletons.

“Hello little-me’s!” Papyrus greeted enthusiastically.

“Hello Big-me!” The first tiny Papyrus greeted back. The original swiftly lifted him off the ground, bringing him in for a hug.

“Did you hear that Tiny-me!” Papyrus whirled around to see a flustered Slim and Courier surrounded by the Papyrus clones. Right, crowds did tend to overwhelm his more anxious self. “Little-me’s! Could I have your attention please!” The tiny skeletons all turned to face Papyrus, listening intently. “We need all of your help in locating the other Tiny-me clones. Could you search the small hiding spots?” They all gave an affirmative “Nyeh!” before scattering around the room, all except the one in Papyrus’ hands.

“I’ll need to come up with a name for you too!” Papyrus cooed to his tiny self. The little clone took the task of climbing up Papyrus' arm, making his way on top of the shoulder and standing triumphantly. “I'll call you Mini-me!” The larger skeleton decided.

“Mini-me!” The tiny clone shouted happily. Papyrus couldn't help the sparkles in his sockets.

“No need to fear!” Papyrus shouted confidentially trying to be just as enthusiastic as his small double. “We will find all of the clones in no time!” With a triumphant laugh Papyrus burst into the hallway and down a corridor, leaving Slim and Courier behind. The lanky skeleton checked the phone in his pocket. They had already been here for an hour, and Fell would certainly be stopping by soon. Stretch would probably be there too, seeing as that ‘Deadpool' film they were watching couldn't be too long. He let out a sigh and glanced down at his worried double. He had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of finding a couple bitty bones fics I actually like I decided to take a crack at it. Well, it's not a traditional bitty bones story but I have trouble taking the AU seriously.
> 
> Future plans for this fic included evil mini bosses set on world domination, Razz going on a rampage, and Red having a very bad time.
> 
> Not sure if I'll continue it though. I'll see how people feel about it and go from there, so let me know if you guys want to see more.


	2. It's Not What it Looks Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell and Stretch go searching for their alternates, only to be wrapped up in the mess they caused.

The bright red Victory Highbell pulled into a practically empty parking lot. Papyrus’ convertible was still there, though the science lab didn't look open. Fell parked his bike and dismounted, followed by Stretch right behind.

“This seems… barren.” Stretch commented while removing his borrowed bike helmet. Fell just huffed and continued walking forward.

“So, does Deadpool seem like a good film to bring Rus to?” Stretched grinned. Fell just scoffed.

“And hear him complain about the foul language for two hours? Perhaps you deserve that torture but I don't.” Fell huffed.

“Oh come now. The film was dirty but it had its moments.”

“I will admit they had some rather creative ways of murdering people.” Fell mused. “The zamboni death was enjoyable. A sad end as the victim tried to crawl away though ultimately knowing his fate was sealed by the slowest moving object ever.”

“Ya know Edgelord, explaining why the scene is funny tends to ruin the humour in it.” Stretch rolled his eyelights. “Ya couldn't just enjoy it for the dirty humour?”

“If you ask me there were far too many crude jokes. Just focusing more on the combat sequences would have been better.” Stretch just looked at him before shaking his head as the two approached the labs entrance.

“Next time I see a movie I'll be sure to bring Slim instead.” Stretch mumbled. There was a pause as Fell pulled the door handle. “Have you tried pushing?” Stretch commented at the other’s frustrated display.

“Of course I did! These doors are clearly locked.” Fell snarled while rattling the handle even harder. This didn't make any sense! If no one was here then why would Papyrus’ car still be in the parking lot? And they would have contacted him at some point surely. He pulled the smartphone from his leather jacket, flipping through text messages and potentially missed calls.

“Good idea calling them Edgelord. Did you forget Slim’s number or something though?” Fell stiffened at Stretch’s question. Shit, why didn't he think of that?!

“Of course not!” Fell blushed lightly. “I'm pulling up his contacts right now. I just have many names to sort through is all.” Fell went to his very short contact list while trying to hide the screen from Stretch. He found the name quickly, pressing the call button and holding the phone up to his ear hole.

“M-Master?!” A high pitched voice picked up on the other line.

“Slim?” Fell asked. This wasn't right. Slim didn't sound quite like that.

“Is that you Master?” A second high pitched voice answered.

“Your not Master.” The first voice gasped.

“He's not?” The second one said horrified. 

“Sans? Bro?!” A third voice started talking over the other two. They were chattering on top of each other and at one point someone had started crying. It devolved into nothing but an infuriating wave of noise. Growling Fell hung the phone up, looking back at the lab entrance.

“The heck was all that about?” Stretch asked curiously.

“Not sure, but it has Alphys’ bullshit written all over it.” Fell snarled. Roughly he grabbed Stretch by the should. “Take us in.” The edgy skeleton commanded.

“Now wait.” Stretch tried to pull free. “Maybe we should call Rus first, or even Alphys-”

“If you don't TAKE us in then I will MAKE a way in!” Fell growled pulling Stretch up by his shirt. The lanky skeleton raised his hands up submissively while quickly shortcutting behind the door. Fell swiftly dropped the other on his pelvis, stalking down the hallway radiating killing intent. 

Stars he's getting way too serious about this. Hopefully he wouldn't tare up half the building in his search, but Stretch was really doubting he'd be able to stop him right now. Suddenly Fell took a turn, prompting Stretch to rush in keeping up. Thankfully he didn't get very far, having stopped outside an open doorway. Slim was inside… on his hands and knees?

“Here little guy.” Slim whispered in a higher pitched voice than usual. His upper body was part way in a built in cabinet under the countertop. 

“I won't hurt ya.” He proceed to lean back slowly, not taking his sockets off of the creature in the cupboard. “See? That's not bad.” Suddenly a small thing with a little white face poked its head out of Slim’s hood, it turned to see the two skeletons in the doorway, eyes going wide as it screeched in fear and dove back in the fabric. Slim shot upright with a loud thud, hastily summoned bones dissipating on contact with the solid countertop. He hurriedly clutched his skull and groaned, curling in on himself as whatever he was trying to coax out scurried away.

“Don't move!” Fell roared and approached with a summoned bone sword. “I'll get that vermin off your neck.” Slim seemed to flinch at those words, turning around quickly in protest.

“No wait!” Slim cried but was already being forced on his stomach by a red boot. Fell used the bone sword to open Slim’s folded hood only to go wide eyed at the sight. Stretch managed to catch up at that point, trying to pull Fell back before noticing the little creature cowering in fear.

“Uh, Slim?” Stretch questioned slowly. “Ya know there's a little… YOU in your hood, right?”

“Please don't hurt Courier.” Slim begged.

“Is that your… little friend’s name?” Stretch asked with a raised brow. Slim gave a small nod, still stuck underneath Fell’s boot. “Ya hear that Edgelord? It's a friend. You can let Slim go anytime now.” Fell narrowed his bright red eyelights, staring his lazy duplicate down before dissipation his bone with a huff and stepping back. Slim sighed gratefully, standing up and straightening his jacket. Courier wasn't nearly as pleased, still rattling softly and watching the two skeletons from his hiding spot. The sight made Stretch’s soul ache.

“Aww I'm sorry little fella. Here.” Stretch pulled an emergency sucker from his inventory, chomping down on the raspberry ball of candy to make it smaller. He presented the stick to Courier, who looked between it and Slim for approval.

“It's fine.” Slim assured. That seemed to be all the confirmation the little monster needed, as he quickly grabbed the sucker and stuck it in his mouth. Courier’s demeanour immediately relaxed, soon going back to lounging in Slim’s hood. 

“Do you mind explaining things now?” Fell asked haughty. Slim motioned towards the dual platform machine across the room.

“T-that machine made copies a me and Rus.” Slim stammered. “They got scared and ran away.”

“So your trying to track them down?” Stretch asked. Slim gave a small nod.

“How many are you searching for?” Fell added. Slim began counting on his fingers, trying to roll something around in his head.

“Counting Rus… twenty.” The skeleton finally stated. Fell just looked at him incredulously before pinching his nasal bone.

“You all just love giving me migraines don't you?” Fell sighed as he began pacing in thought.

“Can't help it Edgelord. You’re cute when your mad." Stretch grinned toothily to Fell’s annoyance. “Besides, if they’re all as adorable as Curry over here then why the hell not?” The lazy skeleton shrugged while gesturing to the pint-sized monster. Courier looked at Stretch’s hand curiously, pulling his fingers in for a sniff. Stretch looked over a bit surprised by the sudden contact. 

“C-Curry?” The small skeleton questioned. He proceeded to disappear with a pop, suddenly forming again on Stretch’s shoulder.

“Just a nickname, as long as ya don't mind it.” Stretch winked while grabbing a sucker for himself. Courier considered it for a moment before nodding, reaching his hand out for another treat expectantly. “You sure are a needy one aren't ya?” Stretch chuckled while biting his current sucker in half. He once again handed the stick over to the happy little skeleton. Curry proceeded to make himself comfortable, content having a new source of food.

“Do you at least have any clue where to start looking?” Fell finally questioned trying to get back on topic.

“Ummmm… I'm pretty sure Rus is somewhere in the vents… w-with a few others.” The three looked up at the ceiling where one of the vent covers was missing and a few ceiling tiles had been recently cracked. Of course Rus would have to make this more difficult. Why would he expect any differently?! Fell just let out a snarl before regaining his composure.

“Hey, maybe we can make some clones of you too Edgelord.” Stretch snickered. Fell was about to retort when he paused. “Ya know I was just joking right?” The lazy skeleton chuckled nervously at the unexpected response.

“It is quite a reasonable suggestion.” Fell mused. “The only one capable of keeping my three alternates in line is me, so with ten more of me, they should have no trouble tracking the mini clones.”

“But you’re ignoring the fact that we'd end up with even more clones that we have no clue what to do with.” Stretch argued but Fell waved him off.

“We shall worry about that once we track down all the clones.” The edgy skeleton responded. “Slim, tell me what to do.” Slim noded hastily and directed Fell to the platform. All Stretch could do was take a seat and watch.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this Curry. What do you think?” Stretch glanced at the skeleton on his shoulder holding the now suckerless stick. The little creature tossed his trash into Stretch’s hood and beckoned with his hand for another. “Needy little thing.” Stretch grumbled while handing him a complete sucker this time. Curry’s eyelights sparkled in amazement at the size of it, looking back to Stretch with enlarged sockets. “All yours kid.” Stretch smirk. Curry quickly went to work, trying to find the best way to eat it. He quickly tried biting down at different angles at the round candy, still unable to fit the whole thing in his mouth. Stretch just chuckled and went back to watching the others. Fell was now standing on the round pad while Stretch made his way to the control screen.

“Begin when ready.” Fell ordered. Slim did as told, shakily pressing the start button. The machine whirled to life once again, radiating bright green light. Fell didn't even react to the little machines scanning his body, staring forward with his arms crossed the whole time. He stepped off once the green lights faded, watching the machine for the next step. The second platform lit up, this time leaving ten little edgy monsters standing around aggressively. They all had Fell’s red scarf and combat boots, plus his leather jacket and tight black pants. They looked grouchy with their narrow sockets and jagged teeth, making little growling noises as they scanned the area.

Fell stepped closer, leaning forward and extending his hand towards one of his clones. That didn't last long, as the small skeleton summoned several red bones and snarled.

“They’re kind of scary…” Slim said quietly.

“And rude.” Stretch mumbled with his mouth gaping open a bit. To say he was a bit shocked at seeing the machine working would be an understatement.

“They’re perfect.” Fell smirked devilishly. Whatever the other had planned Stretch really didn't like it.

“Attention!” Fell bellowed. All of the smaller leather clad skeletons filed into a strait line and stood at attention, holding their right hand at their sides and the left across their chest.

“Sir yes sir!” They all shouted in unison. Fell was examine the little guardsmen, shear glee on his face. He held his hands behind his back, standing straight and pacing like he would as a guard lieutenant.

“There are nineteen small skeletons running amuck in the building, resembling the two monsters you see here.” Fell gestured to Stretch and Slim. “Your mission is to find these skeletons and bring them back to this room unharmed. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir!” The small Fells saluted in unison.

“Very good. Now move!” Fell waved them off and they scattered instantly. They all seemed to disappear, running in various spots around the room or into the hallway. There was several minutes of waiting, in which nothing seemed to happen.

“So what now Edgelord?” Stretch questioned sarcastically. 

“Now, we wait.” Fell stated but never turned around. He never dropped his lieutenant persona, which was a bit concerning. Stretch was really getting uncomfortable now. He was really losing control of this whole situation, or he never gained control to begin with. Would Red know what to do? Maybe he should text Red before this whole thing gets any worse.

\------------

“Slow down Mini-me!” Papyrus attempted to whisper without really succeeding. “We’ll never find the scared little Tiny-me’s if we're too loud! He likes things quite.” The tiny skeleton nodded, slowing his pace down to a fast walk so Papyrus could crawl in keeping up. He wasn't sure how long he's been in the air ducts, but he had spotted at least one little Slim crawl into an air vent and he couldn't let the little guy get lost forever. Even if the air vents weren't super clean, the little creature was more important than cleanliness! The two rounded a corner, only to see two beady red eyelights come into focus, as well as one yellow eyelight of a tiny Slim.

“Oh! There were two of you up here!” Papyrus beamed and made his way closer.

“Halt!” The little edgy skeleton shouted. Papyrus and his clone both froze, getting a better look at the two monsters. The bossy skeleton was holding the Slim’s arm very tightly, despite the creatures efforts to get away.

“Wait… little Edgy-me?!” Papyrus exclaimed very confused. This couldn't be right. Why were there little Fells now?!

“Fire on my mark!”

“Understood!” A second voice shouted. Papyrus couldn't turn around to see the other monster, but it sounded like a second little Fell was behind him as well. Suddenly the edgy skeleton in front summoned two mini blasters. They looked like tiny kitten skulls.

“In three.” The little skulls began charging with red magic.

“Two.” 

“Now hold up a second!” Papyrus tried intervening. “There has to be a-”

“One!” Both blasters went off hitting the air ducts at Papyrus’ sides. He could hear more blasters firing behind him, and see the red magic reflecting on the vents under him. They cut through quickly, the beams meeting up on both sides of Papyrus’ hips. Suddenly the metal underneath him began to creak. He barely had time to pull his miniature self close when the panels beneath him gave way, sending them crashing to the floor below. There was a huge plume of dust upon impact, slowly clearing to reveal three familiar large skeletons.

“Other me’s!?” Papyrus exclaimed. The little Pap poked his head out of his larger selves fingers, looking up at the others and shouting greetings excitedly.

“Glad you've decided to ‘drop’ in.” Stretch grinned much to Papyrus’ annoyance. There was a unison of high pitched groans around the room, as if several little Papyrus’ and Fells heard that horrible joke.

“No more targets in the air vents sir!” One of the little Fells shouted from the duct above.

“Excellent.” Fell grinned. The two skeletons soluted before grabbing their captives and leaping down. The Fell from behind him had a Rus close by, both doing front flips and landing gracefully on a table below. The other Fell grabbed his Slim bridal style, hopping on a blaster and riding it slowly to join his friend. 

Little scurrying sounds began to fill the room. Papyrus glanced around to see many tiny Fells flooding the room. They were all shouting and nagging at the others until they started congregating in the rooms center. The little Fells were practically dragging all the Slims from their hiding spots, as they all seemed to bump into objects without assistance. The mini Papyrus’ went without a struggle, though they were all joined in nagging at their darker selves about manners.

“Look at that.” Fell huffed. “Even my miniatures are great! Far more useful as henchmen then my lazy brother ever was.” 

“I don't know Edgy-me.” Papyrus commented worriedly standing by his counterparts. “Don't you think your mini-me’s are being a bit too pushy?” Fell glanced back at the group. The militarised Guardsmen were now becoming bossy brutes amongst each other, the group falling into chaos. The Fell clones now seemed to be trying to push each other around, attempting to determine who the boss of the clones would be. A few of them were breaking out in full out brawls, while some others attempted to collect the more docile skeletons as minions or soldiers for their armies.

“Nonsense!” Fell waved him off. “Clearly they just need to establish dominance and everything will be fine.” Fell crossed his arms and smiled as the chaos grew. Just as a few of the fights were getting dirty small poofing noises sounded around the room, with little skeletons in orange hoodies starting to gang up on the Fells. Well, it wasn't ganging up so much as getting them distracted to the point of nagging at them rather than fighting each other.

“Why did you do that?!” Fell squawked angrily at his lazy double, who had just strolled over from the cloning machine with Curry in tow. “Everything was going perfectly well until your clones butted in!”

“If by ‘well’ ya mean turning into complete tyranny then yes.” Stretch replied while lighting a cigarette. “Just look at it this way. With my clones to boss around yours won't resort to full out war to determine top boss.” He finished with a big shit grin and shrugged. 

“Guys.” Slim said nervously. The three others turned to face him. “Ummm… I t-think we're missing some.” 

\------------

It appears to be a breakroom, with several tables, a snack and coffee machine, plus a TV by the wall. A couple mini skeletons were also hanging around the snack machine. A small Slim was inside the snack machine eating from a bag of cheese puffs while a little Papyrus pounded on the glass trying to help the other. 

The little Fell approached carefully, instead focusing on the television. He was completely enraptured with the victorious music pumping through the speakers. It was a documentary, playing some black and white footage of some large tanks, marching troops, and a snowy city. A flag was waving having a crescent moon with a tool through it in the upper right corner. They were so strong, and commanding. Did they really control that much land?! These humans were incredible! 

‘Soviet Russia’ must have been a strong force indeed. Perhaps he could learn a thing or two from this program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No intentions of making any political statements here. More so just needed a radical military/group to make an impression on our little Fell friend.
> 
> Next time Red will make his entrance if this keeps going.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. Comments always make my day.


	3. And That's Strike Three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Papyruses come up with a game plan, and Red makes his entrance. Sadly the little Bosses have different plans.

“What do you mean? Everyone is clearly here.” Fell huffed.

“But that Stretch doesn't have a Fell.” The three looked in the direction Slim was pointing. Indeed there was one little Stretch searching for a free edgy skeleton to annoy but they were all taken. Ultimately he picked a spot by a table leg and took a seat.

“He's right, looks like we're still missing three clones.” Stretch said thoughtfully after triple counting. “Guess your miniatures aren't as great as you thought.” Stretch grinned to Fell’s annoyance. A light tap on Stretch’s cheek made him turn. Curry was leaning close to his face looking needy.

“Somethin’ wrong kid?” Curry responded by holding his hand out expectantly. “Sorry bud, afraid you ate my last sucker. I'm fresh out.” Disappointed Curry took a shortcut back to Slim’s hood, hiding himself in the fabric to sulk. He glance around at the other Slim clones. They were all looking rather hungry. A couple had started gnawing on a wooden table leg, another chewing on a pen cap they found on the floor. The majority though were huddled together, all of which curled up in tight balls acting like they've never eaten before in their lives, which he supposed would be a true statement.

“Think we should figure out how to feed these guys? I'm not sure they'll hold out much longer.” Stretch commented.

“That's a great idea Lazy-me! But I doubt there would be much food in a science building.” Papyrus scratched his chin thoughtfully.

“Snack machine!” The miniature Papyrus on his shoulder chimed.

“You saw a snack machine Mini-me? Where at?” The little creature motioned towards the hallway, making little “Nyeh!” noises in his excitement.

“Well perhaps that will tackle two birds with one stone.” Fell said under his breath before straightening his posture. “It is settled then. Stretch shall stay and watch the clones, while Slim and Rus search for the missing duplicate and the supposed snack machine.”

“What about you Edgelord?” Stretch drawled. 

“I shall search for a cleaning closet. There is no way I'm going to leave THAT mess alone.” Stretch glanced over at the scattered debre of ceiling tiles and metal from Papyrus’ fall. Yeah, he could see Fell being bothered by that.

“Okay, I'll just wait here then.” Stretch took a seat and kicked his feet up on another. Actually, maybe Blue would be willing to bring some tacos over? That would certainly tide the creatures over longer than a few snacks would, and maybe he'd help burn some excess energy the scamps seemed to abound with. He’ll shoot his brother a text too.

“Let us go Tiny-me!” Papyrus grabbed Slim’s arm and pulled him out the door.

“And stay out of the vents this time!” Fell tried to add but they were already long gone.

“Keep a close eye on them Ashtray, the last thing we need are more escapees.” Stretch just responded with a thumbs up. Typical lazy ass. Huffing Fell marched out of the room and down the hallway. There had to be a custodian's closet somewhere, unless humans really were as gross as he feared. Anything to take his mind off the current situation. Stars this was really turning into a mess. He had no clue what to do once they were fed. Fell has never been good at interacting with others, children being his biggest issue. How is he supposed to talk to these creatures anyway?! Should he treat the little clones like children? Were they as intelligent as the originals? Would they disappear after a few hours or days? Perhaps they would live for many years to come. There were so many unknowns that just thinking about it exasperated his migraine. 

Finally he came across a small door labelled “Janitor’s Closet.” Certainly there had to be something in here. Twisting the handle the door opened to reveal a room full of cleaning supplies.

Perfect.

Fell scuttled around the small room, stacking a spare cart with a broom, towels, cleaning chemicals, and several trash bags. Nyeh he! By the time he finished no one would even know that half the ceiling caved in!

Humming a catchy tune the skeleton turned the doorknob again to discover that it wouldn't budge. Perhaps he wasn't shaking it hard enough, but then why was it still not moving?! No matter, it had simply locked behind him. All he would need to do is pick the lock and he'd be free. Swiftly he retrieved the lock picking kit Red had given him last Gyftmas. Finally this thing would see some use. Surely it couldn't be too difficult to open this thing.

\------------

“Attention simpleton!” Stretch looked down to see a small Fell standing with his hands on his hips.

“What's up kid?” Stretch questioned lazily.

“I refuse to discuss anything until you are down here at my eye level!” The small one huffed.

“I don't know, that's a ‘tall’ order. I'm not one for moving such distances.” Stretch grinned toothily before the little Fell grabbed his soul with blue magic and tried pulling him down. “Alright alright. Ya know saying ‘please’ would have also worked." The small skeleton waved him off until Stretch was finally laying on his stomach. “Now what can I help ya with?” Stretch grinned.

“It has come to my attention that the current housing situation is inadequate. This dump will not do for a monster as great as I!”

“Sorry ‘tibia’ disappointment, but seeing as ya have only been alive for an hour we haven't figured that out yet.” The little creature stamped his foot angrily to Stretch’s amusement. Geez this guy's worse than the original. Was Fell this pushy before they met? He certainly was self centered but never this bad about it. 

“You plebeian! How dare you make such horrible jokes in my presence! You will pay for that transgression!” Stretch could only laugh at the little monster’s tantrum. 

“Is that so? You and what army?” Suddenly the little Fells expression turned rather smug, but why would that be?

Wait.

Has that shadow always been ther-

CRACK!

\----------

Red appeared roughly around the entrance of the lab seeing two familiar vehicles in the parking lot. Alright, Stretch sent a text that Fell was acting crazy, and there is a ‘small problem’ they need help with. What could it be though? And why was the lab locked up? 

Bah, probably something stupid. He just needed to figure out what's wrong and then get back to his poker game. He was winning big, course Blue wouldn't let them bet money, but the amount of junk food he was winning was too much to part with! Stars he's getting off track again. With a sigh he swiftly took a shortcut behind the door. Only half the lights were on. That wasn't including a few broken sparking lights dangling by a couple wires. Those probably didn't mean anything too bad… yeah. 

He walked a bit further to see the silhouette of… an action figure? Cautiously Red made his way closer hoping to get a better look. Suddenly the still figure sparked to life, quickly running down a side hallway.

“Uh… the hell?” Red walked towards the small scurrying creature. If he didn't know any better he'd of thought it was his brother. The skeleton rounded the corner to a room with a strange double platformed machine near the wall. There was a section of ventilation on the floor along with a bunch of shattered ceiling tiles. That's not even mentions the centrifuge currently lying in shambles by one of the tables. Those things are heavy, not to mention expensive. He doubted it was knocked down on accident. What type of ‘small problem’ was Stretch talking about? And where the hell is that moron?! Quietly Red crept his way over to the mess on the floor, examining it closely. Wait, did someone use a laser to cut that metal?

“Freeze fat ass!” Red turned to see a very small darkly dressed skeleton standing on a nearby tabletop. The pointed fangs and beady eyelights were all too familiar.

“... Boss?” Red questioned with an ounce of disbelief. How the hell did his bro get so small?! And why was he wearing his scarf like a sash?

“You wish you ungrateful worm!” The small Fell barked angrily. “We are the true superior Papyruses! As we will actually use this new power to create an unstoppable army! You will rue the day you chose to insult the most powerful monster in existence! Rue it I say!” There was a brief pause as the small skeleton struck a menacing pose. “Any last words before you die?” The little monster shouted summoning tiny blaster skulls ready to fire. Red just paused trying to process everything. 

Wait…

Suddenly his face broke out with a stupid grin. Dammit Stretch you joke genius! And he's adorable too. He sounded just like Boss did as a babybones.

Soon Red’s snickering turned into chuckles before bursting with uncontrollable laughter, practically on the floor.

“What the hell are you laughing at?!” The little Fell demanded.

“I-it's just *wheeze* you couldn't hurt a fly at your height! A flippin’ army a mini bosses?! That's rich!” His kackling doubled in force, finally losing his battle with gravity and falling on his side roaring. Stars, if he had lungs he'd probably be choking right now. 

“It's not that I think ‘little’ of ya or anything, I swear!” The tiny skeleton screeched in anger, swiftly turning Red’s soul blue with a light zapping sensation. 

“Bwahahaha! Try again pal, that almost tickled!” Red laughed now with tears flowing from his sockets. Suddenly several dozen more little Fells came out of hiding, forcefully grabbing Red’s soul and thrusting him back against a counter.

“Oh geez.” Red wheezed. “There really is a lot of ya! I can't take it!” It was just too rich. As if the poker winnings weren't enough he was witness to this now! Did Blue spike his drink or something?!

“Tiny but mighty as they say, am I right!” Red barely managed to get out through his wheezing. Stars he must be drunker than he first thought, or this whole situation really is THAT hilarious. Sudden scraping sounds above caught his attention. Red glance up in time to see a big gray thing being pushed to the edge of the counter.

Wait…

Is that a microsco-

CRACK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, looks like I'll be following through to the end of this story. I'm expecting it to be 7 or 8 chapters in total, so we'll see how it goes from here.
> 
> Will Blue get there in time to save Slim and Papyrus? Will the little Fells get over there obsession with dropping heavy objects on people? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Leave a comment if ya feel like it. They really help.


	4. Papyrus and the Papyruses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Slim find a few of the missing clones, as well as discover something they are still very confused about. Hopefully they'll get answers soon... maybe.

‘SOLD! For four hundred thousand dollars!’ 

The announcement on the old TV screen was accompanied by applause from the audience, followed by the 1960’s Corvette being pushed off stage. All Papyrus could do was ogle at the amazing cars on display.

Slim and Papyrus were currently sitting at a table in the break room, watching a car auction show that started shortly after they found two of the missing clones. The little Papyrus, now named Noodle, had been crying about the Slim clone inside the vending machine eating from several bags of chips. The appropriately named Bandit was troublesome to get out, but after purchasing eleven bags of snacks he was much more agreeable. He and Curry were currently eating from a pretzel bag, largely ignoring the show. That was fine though! As long as neither were crying in hunger Papyrus wouldn't complain. They just needed to head back soon so the others wouldn't worry. Until that time this car auction would surely keep everyone from wandering.

‘And next up for auction is this beautiful 1969 Mustang.’

Several people on screen rolled out an older car of a lovely maroon color. It looked brand new, despite its supposed age.

“That is a beautiful car!” Papyrus exclaimed with sparkling sockets. “Wouldn't you agree Little-me’s?”

“Nyeh!” Both mini Papyruses shouted in unison. He looked over to Slim next, only to find his double not paying much attention either, too busy stuffing his face with a bag of cheese puffs. Neither were expecting a faint sound of scurrying nearby though, quickly getting louder. It was super faint sounding though, could it be from the missing clone?

Suddenly a small Fell with a large crack in his skull stumbled inside. He only briefly glanced at the other monsters in the room before trying to run behind a table leg. He only managed a few steps when high pitched voices could be heard close behind.

“Catch the traitor!”

“He must be destroyed!”

Three little Fells burst into the break room with small kitten skull blasters tailing close behind them. The injured one summoned a bone wall just as the enemy blasters went off, sending him flying backwards but with minimal damage. Papyrus dove just in time to catch him midair.

“HOLD IT!” Papyrus shouted while defensively pulling the small clone to his chest. “Why are you hurting each other?! Surely there must be a peaceful way to solve-”

“This thing is a conspirator in the plot to overthrow the Boss Army!”

“All traitors must be dealt with immediately and harshly!”

“You fools! Destroying all of dog kind in a single swift attack will turn humanity against us!” The injured Fell shouted from Papyrus’ grip. “The only successful way to eliminate the dog threat while keeping the people in line is a long carefully calculated propaganda campaign!”

Papyrus and Slim both looked at each other while the little Fells bantered back and forth. Neither seemed to understand what was happening, so they went to the little clones of themselves on the table.

“Any idea what the ‘Boss Army’ is little-me’s?” The clones all looked at each other rather confused before shaking their heads no. “Hmmm… We’ll need to ask the little Edgy-me’s then-”

“Surrender the traitor now or you shall suffer the wrath of the Boss Army!” The little Fell in front shouted. Both tall skeletons could only look to each other questioningly again.

“You have till the count of three!”

“Two!”

“Now hold on just a-”

“One!” The little Fell cut Papyrus off as he summoned several more blasters. In all there were at least a dozen floating skulls staring them down. Simultaneously each one released bright beams of red magic, only to be blocked easily by a large yellow bone wall. 

“The enemy is too powerful!”

“Retreat! We must call for backup!” 

The three Fells ran towards the exit, only for two of them to be caught in Slim’s blue magic. The third was down the hallway before either could move, probably off to this “Boss Army” of theirs.

“Release us at once you peasant!” One of their edgy captives shouted. Slim simply floated the two struggling monsters to eye level, examining them critically.

“... We need names for them.” Slim decided.

“Great idea! Perhaps Mini-me and the others have suggestions?” Papyrus glanced at the clones on the table, not wanting any of them to feel left out. Mini and Noodle both scratch their chins in contemplation, while Curry and Bandit looked to each other for ideas. 

“Pointy!” Noodle motioned towards the Fell on the left.

“Grumpy.” Both Slims pointed simultaneously to the snarling one at his right.

“Great choices! And we shall call this little one… Scar!” The injured miniature looked up at Papyrus with an aggressive expression, but the loss of adrenaline was clearly taking its toll. The poor thing looked about ready to pass out. 

“Aww, I'm sorry little Scar. Let me heal you!” Papyrus lit both of his hands in green magic, creating a mattress of warmth and healing in his palms. Initially Scar seemed to enjoy the feeling, sinking deeper into his hands. 

“I think he likes it!” Papyrus chimed and Slim nodded his agreement. Suddenly Scar snapped out of his trance, assuming Fell’s normal “tough guy” persona. He hissed menacingly at Papyrus before leaping to the table top. “Well, there is no need to be rude about it! Though I supposed if you are able to move like that the healing magic worked.” Scar simply ignored him, carefully feeling the now smaller crack across the top of his skull and forehead. The filled in bone tissue was easily discernible from the rest of his skull, a scar he'd have forever if he refused any more healing. Then again Fell always wore his scars with pride, so his duplicates would probably do the same.

Slim was finishing up with his own captives, using a marker to write a “G” on Grumpy’s skull and a “P” on Pointy. He set the disheveled monsters on the table as well, giving them a chance to calm down.

“Why were they chasing you?” Mini asked Scar curiously.

“Because these idiots believe in a preposterous plan to eliminate the canine threat! While the more intelligent Fells like myself truly know the best method.”

“Can you really say that when your the last Fell who believes in that stupid idea?” Pointy stood up with a wicked grin. “Your whole splinter group has been destroyed!”

“Fools! The true way won't die with me! There are many others among your ranks that know I'm right! MANY OTHERS!”

The bickering became heated again, all three edgy skeletons stomping towards each other. The yelling only continued to intensify as the tension among the three rose.

“This doesn't look good Tiny-me.” Papyrus attempted to whisper to his timid self. “This may require a different strategy.” Slim nodded in agreement, despite having no clue what the other had planned.

“Please have a seat little Edgy-me’s!” Papyrus stepped forward towards the small skeletons. They didn't listen, forcing the larger to stick his hand between the bickering monsters. All three glared up rather irritated, but at least he had their attention.

“Excellent! Now please have a seat! There is a lot we need to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was originally longer, but I keep adding more and more to the Sanses section and really wanted to get something out. Good news is the section on Red and the others should be up within a week!
> 
> A few of the names given to the bitties are references to other authors' bitty works on this site.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


	5. A Sansationally Good Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Red, along with a few more of his alternates. Things are worse then he first realized, but at least the little clones are cute.

Red awoke with a groan. Stars his head was killing him! This was one nasty hangover. Or was it really a hangover? He didn't recall drinking THAT much yesterday, if any at all. Stars why the hell did it hurt so bad?!

Stiffly he tried lifting his hands to rub his aching skull, only to find his arms wouldn't move. Red’s sockets shot open to see nothing but blackness. He was tied up, and laying on an uncomfortable wooden surface. His neck was sore, and the ropes around his wrist and ankles were tied way too well. There was no way he'd be able to break out of these on his own.

The skeleton tried growling or shouting only to finally notice the uncomfortable gag shoved in his mouth. His proceeding struggle didn't help either, only managing to bash his head against the floor loudly. A burst of white light accompanied the loud thud, followed by an unyielding flood of pain. It hurt like hell, and all he could do was curl up and moan. Stars, what the hell happened to him?! Suddenly a door behind him opened, flooding his small space with blindingly painful light. He couldn't turn to face the culprit, only able to see the familiar shadow of an eccentric Sans cast on the wall.

“OH! Hello Red! What are you doing in there?”

Red attempted to shout out several curses at his bubbly double, but the rope in his mouth only allowed for muffled noises.

“Hold on just a second.” Blue grabbed Red by the jacket and carefully pulled him out of the cabinet he was in. Deftly he got the other in a sitting position and untied his gag, that is until his entire frame tensed in shock.

“Stars Red! What did you do?!” Blue began carefully probing at the large crack in his skull, which still hurt enough to get a snarl of pain.

“No time for that now!” Red growled. “What happened ta- the hells wrong with Comic?” 

Sans was on the floor leaning against a table leg while at least a dozen little Papyruses were playing tag around his body or using his ribs as a jungle gym. There was one little Slim playing with the large zipper handle on Sans’ jacket, while the majority were too quick to count. A few were crawling on his head and shoulders while another one sat on his lap babbling incoherently. Sans was petting the chatty one’s head slowly, humming a soft tune and watching the little skeletons climbing on his legs. His eyelights were larger than normal and… was that smile genuine?

“Sup’ Red?” Sans gave him a lazy wave. “Wanna join the pile? There's plenty of Paps to go around.”

“And Sanes.” Blue added, turning around to reveal a darkly dressed skeleton latched onto his bandana with sharpened teeth. It wasn't a mini Fell from earlier, instead being a bit shorter and sporting Red’s black jacket with the off-white trim. The little Red clone shot his larger self an aggressive glare, snarling despite still having fabric tight in his teeth. “I've found about three of these guys wandering around, and they are all very rude! They won't stop biting everything!” Red just stared at him incredulously. “I named this one Jaws!”

“The hell did THAT come from?!” Red questioned examining the little clone closer. 

“We were actually hoping you could answer that one. I mean, Comic and I KNOW how it works, but we're not sure why there are so many, right Baby?”

“Mwah hah!” A high pitch voice chortled. Suddenly a small Berry poked his head out of the bandana around Blue’s neck.

“Why are there little YOU’S too?!” Red asked growing more frustrated by the second.

“To be fair there are little Comics as well now!” Red looked behind him to see a pile of napping Sanes with at least five little Stretches wedged in.

“Alright. Why are there ANY little Sanses at all?!” 

“When we got here the little Papyruses were so happy to see us that they requested miniature brothers of their own! I mean, how could I refuse this face?!” Blue held up a groggy looking Stretch duplicate currently hugging a little Blue protectively. He had a small grin on his face and appeared very content, looking up and giving Red a half hearted wave. Though he was super cute, that didn't mean someone could just go around cloning him without permission. He had to get to the bottom of this, and he had a feeling those little Fell clones had something to do with it.

“Careful with that!” A familiar voice screeched.

Speak of the devil. Red turned to see a single Fell mini scolding a small Papyrus and Blue playing with several microscope plates. In fact, he was the only little Boss in the whole room. Swiftly he grabbed the Fell’s soul in blue magic, forcing the squawking skeleton on his knees.

“Gotcha you little bastard!” Red shuffled over to the screaming monster, much to Blue’s dismay.

“RED! You can't be rough with these guys!” The angry skeleton ignored him, instead glaring daggers at the little imposter in his grasp.

“Alright ya little shit. First your gonna tell me why there's an army of ya. Second, I'll be makin’ ya pay for knockin’ me out and tyin’ me up!” The little Fell didn't respond right away, sockets wide with a mix of shock and furry.

“How DARE you!” The little monster snarled. “I have been watching over the whole group this entire time, and you accuse ME of locking you in that cupboard?! Do you know how hard it is to keep an eye on all these idiots by myself?!”

That's a good point. There's only one of him, so where the hell were the others?!

“Alright then, so what happened to the ones that locked me up?” Red asked through gritted teeth.

The little Fell merely crossed his arms and huffed. “That's classified.”

“WHY YOU LITTLE-”

“RED!” Blue blocked his angry double with a bone wall, swiftly grabbing the tiny Fell and holding him protectively. “I told you to be careful! And what is all this nonsense your on about?!”

“Nonsense?! You should be askin’ Stretch that! The idiot sent a text saying he needed help, and instead of findin’ him I get attacked and tied up by a bunch of THOSE shits!” He pointed aggressively at the small monster, getting flipped off by him in return.

“You never met up with Pappy?” Blue asked worriedly.

“No, why?” 

“He sent a text to me asking to bring a few dozen tacos for some “little friends.” I guess these were the critters he was referring to, but Comic and I haven't seen him yet.” Blue looked like he was getting a bit worried now, checking his phone again for any new messages.

“Speaking of tacos… ” Both Sanes turned to see Comic with some rather restless minis, along with the Slim one currently gnawing on the pull of his zipper like it was food. “Think we can feed these guys first. I'm not sure how much longer they'll last.”

“Of course!” Blue went from concern for his brother to cooing over the small clones again. Swiftly he took several plates of rolled up soft tacos from his inventory, placing them in a circle on the floor. 

“Come and get it!” He announced enthusiastically. A majority of the little skeletons looked up from what they were doing. Suddenly they swarmed on the meal, the little Papyruses arriving first before turning to nag their tiny brothers to hurry up. Most of the Comics were either dragged by the irate Ruses or popped into existence around the plates, like fireflies against a dark sky. The Blue and Stretch clones arrived in a similar fashion, followed by two Reds descending on one of the plates viciously like animals. Jaws finally let go of Blue’s bandana, using his shoulder as a springboard to launch himself at the top taco. He was met with angry growls from the other Reds, but eventually they all seemed to claim their own giant tacos in some shaky form of peace. The last to join were the Slim clones, a majority of them too nervous to leave their hiding places.

“It's alright buds. It’s all for you guys.” Sans glanced at a couple of the Slims while carefully scratching the one that had chewed his jacket. The little guy relaxed immediately, sinking into his gentle touch while biting a section of wrapping and shoving his whole face in the massive roll of ground beef and cheese. A little Slim hiding behind a chair leg eventually lost to the amazing smell, swiftly shortcutting to the same taco as the other Slim. He took a small bite and chewed, only for his face to go from fearful and bracing to completely content. His sockets widen at the flavour and he began making little happy noises that Red really didn't know how to describe. The other Slims seemed to understand though, suddenly swarming the same taco and burying themselves in the food mound as well. The little one Comic was petting eventually pulled his head out, his entire upper body now covered in melted cheese and beef seasoning.

“Geeze Zip, ya really made a big mess of things didn't ya.” Sans grinned. “Perhaps finger food wasn't the best idea.” Blue pulled a pack of baby wipes from his inventory before handing it over to Comic. He grabbed a wet nap from the pack and started wiping off the excess mess. “There we go. Almost as bad as Pap was as a babybones, aren't ya?” Sans’ eyelights became excessively bigger as he fussed over the messy skeleton, like he was talking to a baby or pet. It wasn't long before more messy Slims crowded around Sans asking to be cleaned. It was so cute it made Red want to vomit.

Stars what is with everyone today?! Everybody was acting like this is a godsend when they aren't seeing the real issue. All the Papyruses are missing and he's still only managed to spot one mini Fell so far. Speaking of that little shit currently taking small bites from a taco, he still never answered Red’s questions.

“Alright PAL. I still have a few questions for ya.” Red spat at the little devil. The demon simply looked up at him rather annoyed but seemed open to talking. “So ya say you've been watching over the group this whole time, is that true?”

“Yes, I was told to keep an eye on the other clones, so that is PRECISELY what I've been doing this whole time!” The little Fell huffed.

“Alright then, who ordered you to watch them?” Red tried asking again barely managing to keep his voice steady. 

“That's classified.” 

Red tried to take a deep breath like Rus had taught him, putting his hands together and exhaling. “Okay then. WHY were you asked to watch everyone?” The Fell merely turned back to his food.

“That's also classified.”

“WHY YOU SON OF A-”

“RED!” Blue shouted with his eyelights going out. “Do that again and I'll be sure you regret it, understand?” Red just huffed and stood upright.

“Whatever! I'll find the answers myself. Imma go search for-”

“Oh no you don't!” Blue grabbed Red’s soul with blue magic and forced him to sit down. “Your not going anywhere until we get your skull fixed!”

“Aren't ya worried about Stretch?” Red squirmed. 

“Of course I am! But I won't let you risk hurting yourself further.” Blue stated sounding genuinely concerned for both parties. “And we can't leave all of these little guys alone. Besides, you've only asked the little Fell so far. Why don't you ask one of the other clones?” Red was about to retort but paused. That's… actually a really good point. Why didn't HE think of that?! Quickly he turned to a little Stretch messily eating a dollop of sour cream.

“Alright squirt. Have YOU seen Stretch around? Ya know, the skeleton that looks like ya, but is ten times bigger?” The little Stretch swallowed his food before pointing to a cabinet at the far side of the room. Red squinted suspiciously, teleporting over and swiftly opening the cupboard. Sure enough there was Stretch, bound and gagged and… snoring?

“Hey Stretch!” Red shouted and shook the other violently. That seemed to work, forcing him to wake up before curling in on himself with a groan.

“PAPPY!” Blue rushed over and quickly pulled his brother out, untying his hands and gagged mouth.

“Thanks bro.” Stretch smiled tiredly before grimacing. “Sorry, afraid I have a small headache.”

“Headache!? Your skull is cracked open!” Blue cried while leaning in with his hands lit in green magic.

“Huh. Would ya look at that.” Stretch commented, carefully feeling around his skull.

“Don't be so calm about this!” Blue shouted. “What happened?!”

“Well…” Stretch scratched his chin in thought. “I was watching all the little tykes, then it's a big blank… I think I was talking with a little Fell?”

“HAH!” Red bragged. “I told you it was them!” 

“Oh stop being so dramatic.” Blue waved him off rather annoyed. “They are six inches tall. How could they possibly do this damage?” 

“Sorry to interrupt bro.” Stretch interjected. “But do ya have any food on ya? I'm starving.”

“Of course! Just let me-”

“Nyeh!” All three skeletons looked down to see several Blue and Rus clones carrying a full sized taco over.

“Thanks little buddies.” Stretched grabbed the offered food and took a sizeable bite. “Good work bro, as always.” Stretch complimented.

“But of course!” Blue said quite happily.

“Can we get back to the topic on hand?!” Red interrupted tapping his foot impatiently. “Like where are the others?!”

“Relax, they went to look for a few missing clones. I'm sure they'll be back soon.” Stretch grinned.

“That's great!” Blue chimed. “We'll just wait here until they return.”

Red simply slapped his forehead in frustration. Do they not see the possible danger right now?! Or is this just Tale-verse attitudes towards everything? So stupid-

The familiar sound of a blaster echoed through the vents, as well as the ringing of several fire alarms.

“Huh. Razz actually came.” Sans commented looking down at his phone.

“Wait, Razz is here?!” Red demanded with his magic flaring menacingly. 

“Of course he is!” Blue stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I told him it was an emergency.” 

“There is no emergency! No ones dyin’!” Red roared angrily. Sans suddenly gave several fake coughs.

“Ya may wanna do a rain check on that one, cuz I'm dying alright… from all this cuteness!” All of the little Papyrus gave exaggerated groans at that one.

“GAHH!” Red growled in frustration. That's it! He's had it with his alternates. They just invited the worst threat possible into the building and they don't even care! He'd need to take care of this himself. Swiftly Red ran out of the room, not noticing Jaws latching onto his jacket on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the chapter of Sanses! Blue and Comic can't see anything wrong with anything. Nope. Why would having dozens of their brothers in miniature form be bad? Nothing could possibly go wrong now, especially with Razz's arrival...
> 
> A few of the bit ties are named after ones I've seen in other people's fics, the ones I've read anyway.
> 
> Will shit hit the fan next time? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	6. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Slim make progress with their new friends, while Fell meets the army for the first time. In the meantime, Red and Razz finally face off. How bad could the damage possibly be?

“Now, would destroying the entirety of dog kind REALLY make you all feel better?” Papyrus asked the three pouty skeletons. The little Fells were all sitting on coffee mugs, laid sideways to act like log benches. 

“... No.” Pointy said under his breath while Grouchy nodded stiffly. 

“I suppose not.” Scar begrudgingly answered.

“Excellent! Now why don't you apologise to each other.” Papyrus chimed. The three Fells looked every which way, eventually giving in to the request. They all stood upright, still refusing to make eye contact.

“I… apologise for trying to kill you.” Pointy reached his arm out for a handshake.

“And I'm sorry for trying to assassinate you during our coupe.” Scar begrudgingly grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

“EXCELLENT!” Papyrus and his clones cheered as all three of them made up. “Now maybe you could tell us more about this ‘army’ of yours?”

“You mean the Boss Army.” Grouchy corrected. “We are the ultimate soldiers, created for the single purpose of conquering the world!”

“All shall know of our greatness!” Pointy continued. “As our first order of business is to eliminate the canine threat!”

“But you three don't want to destroy all dogs anymore, right?” Papyrus questioned.

“Of course, not after our discussion.” Scar added. “But the rest of us won't agree.”

“Then we must convince them to! Right everyone?”

The clones nodded and shouted in agreement, though Slim remained silent. Roughly he started probing his left eye socket with sharp phalanges, clearly getting frustrated with his vision issue.

“You shouldn't scratch at it, we've talked about this!” Papyrus shouted worriedly. “You might cause more dam-” just then the lanky skeleton pulled something from his socket. Carefully the two examined it. A colorful wad of tape and thin paper stuck to his nails, shining a bit in the lighting. 

“Fixed it.” Slim sighed in relief, waving his other hand over the clear socket to test his vision.

“Hey, is that a section of streamer from Blue’s birthday party?” Papyrus scratched his chin in thought. “That would certainly cause vision issues. But how did you not notice it for three weeks?! That thing must have hurt!” Slim shrugged, motioning to the socket in question.

“No feeling.” Slim murmured. Papyrus nodded, he always forgot that detail. He supposed that wasn't important though, choosing instead to strike a triumphant pose with a big smile.

“Anyway, that is one problem solved!” Papyrus clapped. “And we can help your little clones to! I'm sure they'd appreciate it.” The small Papyruses agreed, already reaching for a nearby Slim and probing their sockets. Rus couldn't help but smile at their cooperation. “Indeed! This must be a sign of good luck! There is no way our peace talks could fail! Are you all ready?”

Slim and his clones all nodded in agreement, while the tiny Papyruses gave a unified “NYEH!” Of confirmation.

“We’d best take the less obvious route.” Scar suggested pointing up at the vent overhead. “There are sure to be more soldiers looking for us in the hallway.”

“We shall just convince them to! It won't be an issue.” Papyrus waved them off but stopped when Pointy turned his soul blue.

“Yes it will.” Grouchy mumbled. “We need to speak directly with the Big Boss, and the fasted way is through stealth.”

“BIG Boss?” Papyrus scratched his chin rather perplexed. Were they referring to Fell? Sure his edgy counterpart could be… violent, but did he really want world conquest? This didn't make any sense. One by one Slim held the clones up near the ceiling, giving them all a chance to climb inside. Soon the two larger ones joined them, following the Fells leading the way. If big Fell was indeed in charge of this mess, then talking him down shouldn't be an issue. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on then he first thought.

\------------

Fell grumbled curses as he made his way through the air vents. Of COURSE he couldn’t jimmy that stupid lock, of COURSE it had to be difficult! He didn't know if his lock picking kit was the problem or he was, but either way breaking that door down would mean defeat! He would not be admitting defeat today! He'd crawl through the vents and pick that stupid lock from the other side! THEN he'd show that door who was really in charge, the plan was full proof! Though he honestly wasn't sure if he was going the right way, and the vertical drop in the vents he took probably wasn't the smartest move, but this was just one building! How lost could he possibly get?

Besides, it's not like he was completely lost. An odd noise peaked his interest a while ago as he crawled, so he stayed on the path. It was very faint but continuous, being bounced his direction through the ventilation system. As he grew closer the muddy noise became louder and louder, till he was able to determine that music was playing. Not just any music, but an anthem of some sort being performed by a proud orchestra. Quietly he snuck his way to the nearest vent opening. This one was attached to the wall instead of the ceiling, and the cover had long since been removed. It must have seen some recent use then.

He glanced around the room, seeing the rows and rows of little Fells marching around in perfect formation, all being directed by a small Fell at the front. A long row of tiny “tanks” sat near the other wall, all being built by exasperated Reds under the watchful eye of a few supervisors. Other clones were around too, including several Slims and Papyruses. The Slims were mainly assisting the Reds with their building, while the Papyruses ran around wearing tiny shrunken lab coats with a green cross sharpied on the backs. Some Fells were sparing, others around maps of the building shouting at each other, and even more organising piles and piles of supplies. It was an army, an army that formed without Fell’s permission.

This was just ridiculous. How long had these assholes been alive? Three hours max he'd guess, and they already have a sizeable army. If the situation wasn't so serious he might shed a tear of joy, it was like seeing his children all grown up in a weird sense. He couldn't shake the feeling of pride at their initiative. However, they had disobeyed him, going behind his back and causing all sorts of trouble. He could not let that stand.

Fell dropped through the opening, landing gracefully on his feet. His duplicates stopped and stared at him before returning to work, completely ignoring his presence. He scoffed, thinking how he'd punished these miscreants after he defeated their new boss, that would show them who's really in charge. Placing his hands behind his back he walked towards the table with the arguing clones.

“Attention!” He called, getting the little doubles to look up from their map. “Who is in charge of this uprising?” The clones motioned to a shelf by the wall before returning to whatever they were fighting about. Fell nodded and turned to the large storage shelf that had been turned into a “home base” of sorts, with one of the higher areas now having a makeshift thrown and table where a few more Fells were located. A smart phone was near the throne too, blasting that stupid patriotic music.

Wait… isn't that Slim’s phone?

No, that’s not important right now. What he needed to do was find the leader, and one Fell in particular stood out. This one wore his scarf like a sash, and rested his jacket loosely over his shoulders.

“Excuse me.” Fell growled catching the attention of his target. This particular Fell sent the others away, stepping forward with his hands behind his back. “Are you the one that organised this ‘army?’” 

The little Fell nodded curtly, clearly annoyed with the intrusion. “I am indeed, they call me Big Boss. Now state your business!” 

“I'm afraid this was all formed without consulting me first, which means I'm shutting down the whole operation.”

“You have no power here!” The smaller snarled. Fell nearly gawked at the shear nerve this clone possessed. 

“How dare you! I'm the original and the biggest! Now I command you to stop this right now before drastic action is needed!” Big Boss went to the phone and stopped the music, drawing everyone's attention. The clones all gathered around watching Fell intensely.

“Men! We will not allow this intruder to stop our advance! If he is not with us, he’s against us! Are you with me?!” Big Boss raised a fist expectantly.

“NYEH!” The entire crowd shouted in unison. Fell readied several bone attacks, taking a stance matching the battle poses of his smaller doubles. A small group of ten Fells ran for his legs, only to be kicked aside easily by the larger monster. Big Boss used the distraction to his advantage. 

“CHARGE!” Big Boss shouted and lept on top of Fell’s head. The large skeleton squawked, reaching up to grab him only for several more to tackle his legs. Like a swarm of ants they were all over him. Fell kicked and spun around several times, only to dislodge a dozen of the little buggers. More took their place though, biting and stabbing Fell chipping his HP away bit by bit.

“ENOUGH!” Fell summoned several large bones and slammed them on the ground, sending several of his duplicates flying across the room.

“Don't let him attack!” Big Boss called summoning a blaster and firing it in Fell’s socket. The flash was blindingly painful, burning his sphenoid bone and sending him reeling into a shelf of some sort. Fell shook his head trying to clear his vision, but Big Boss was soon grabbing his face and forcing his way into his good socket.

“NOW MEN!” Another one called while the edgy Skeleton clawed at his face. A loud crack resounded through his skull, sending Fell straight to the floor. For a second he completely blacked out, but refused to lose to a bunch of tiny enemies like these. Ignoring the searing pain he attempted to get to his knees when a creaking sound from above was shortly followed by another powerful impact. With that everything went black.

\-------------

Red turned down another hallway, where the sprinklers had kicked on due to blaster damage. He had to be getting close if the increased amount of destruction was any indicator. There is no way he was letting that psychopath anywhere near Slim, much less the others. 

Suddenly footfall was heard from around the corner. Razz rounded it, nearly slipping from the puddles on the floor but righting himself quickly. Several blaster's were tailing him, his socket lit up in bright purple flames. It didn't take him long to spot his alternate down the hallway.

“WHERE’S MY MUTT?!” He growled readying his weapons. Red summoned his own, staring his double down angrily before finally noticing his opponent’s wardrobe. Razz was still in his work uniform, wearing a button down shirt tucked into a pair of brown shorts. The name tag, crew socks and work boots weren't helping his cause either.

“Nice digs by the way.” Red snickered. “Didn't know being a Boy Scout was a career option.”

“Shut up! I work in delivery you unemployed piece of trash!” Razz sent several bone shards Red’s way, the latter dodging each one.

“I do have a job.” Red stated firing his own blasters. Razz dodged with practice ease while the lasers tore holes through the walls. “I'm a mechanic now thank ya very much.” Since Fell wouldn't let him be unemployed that is, but Razz didn't need to know that.

“Oh! Would that be in the field of sleeping on the job? Because that’s all I could see you doing there!” Razz fired his blasters right back. The two danced around each other's blows while bantering back and forth non stop. Then suddenly something changed. Razz’s magic began to drop in power, and his eyelights shrunk in confusion.

“What? Giving up already?” Red smiled menacingly but stopped when Razz didn't respond.

“What in the Angel’s name is that thing?” Razz questioned. Red raised a brow bone and glanced at his shoulder, seeing a familiar miniature making faces at his louder double.

“Jaws? The hell are ya doin’?!” Red picked the nippy skeleton up by his jacket, receiving several snarls as a response.

“You didn't answer my question.” Razz growled. Red simply waved him off, more concerned with how Jaws managed to hitch a ride without him noticing.

“FORWARD MEN!” A high pitched voice shouted. Both Sanses turned to see at least thirty small Fells jogging in two lines side by side. They passed the  
larger monsters, heading down a side hallway.

“Capture the rebel and his allies! No one escapes our wrath!” The leading Fell shouted.

“NYEH!” The others said back in unison.

“HEY!” Red turned towards the army of disappearing Fells. He was torn between who to pursue, ultimately choosing to chase after the tiny skeletons. “Don't move I'll be back soon!” Razz lifted his hand while he tried thinking of a rebuttal but gave up as soon as Red and ‘Jaws’ were out of sight.

That was weird. Why are there tiny Fells and Reds? Was this Dr. Undyne's doing? No, it would be Alphys in this world. But why would she want to clone any of his alternates? A high pitched “MWEH!” From a nearby hallway caught his attention. What the hell could that be? Was his brother down there? Bone sword drawn Razz slowly made his way down the hallway, not trusting this place for a second. Soon he could hear high pitched chatter of all sorts, and see a cracked door with the light on.

Swiftly he charged in, only to be met by Blue, Comic and Stretch. They didn't distract much from the dozens and dozens of tiny skeletons running around like ants. 

“Master?”

“Master!”

“Bro is here!”

Soon Razz’s legs were being tackled by several dozen tiny Slims, all crying and pleading nonsensically.

“Hey Razz.” Stretch gave a half hearted wave not taking his eyes off the tiny Blues in his lap. “Welcome to the party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I finally finished this chapter and it's a fun one. Still building up to the final, but now all of our major players are here.
> 
> Will Papyrus have any luck with Big Boss? Hopefully the clones won't drop things on is head like they did Fell.
> 
> Leave a comment if ya feel like it. They really make my day.


	7. The Final Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boss Army prepares for their assault while the Papyruses are a little tied up. Meanwhile Razz tries to grasp the situation. It’s a rough time for him.

Edge awoke slowly. His head was pounding, save for the odd warm itching running up the front of his skull. Hesitantly he opened his sockets, seeing a tiny Papyrus standing on his shoulder using healing magic on his face.

“Oh good! Edgy-me woke up!” Fell flinched at the pain that grating voice caused. He glanced up seeing Rus and Slim tied up along the opposite wall near a mop and bucket. A few of their clones were also bound, including two little Ruses, two Slims and two Fells. The dark skeleton tried moving only to realise he was completely hogtied. His legs and hands were so tightly wrapped he couldn’t even pop his joints loose.

“Why are you here? What happened?” Fell growled but winced at the fresh pounding his movement caused. He honestly felt like vomiting, though they appeared to be in another supply closet so cleaning up wouldn’t be an issue.

“Oh it was decent! We met Big Boss, talked with him, and then he tied us up.” Fell looked at his bubbly double with a raised brow bone, sighing in exasperation before turning to Slim.

“Could you explain what happened?” Slim looked every which way before his eyes finally settles on the floor.

“I-it all started when…”

XxxxxxxxxxxX

“Greetings little Edgy-me’s!” Papyrus shouted with eagerness. The music stopped, all the small Fells turning their attention to the newcomers crawling from the vent. “I was hoping to speak with the Big Boss! Where might I find him?”

“Right here.” They all turned to see a little Fell wearing his coat differently from the others. He looked like he meant business. 

“Your not regular Edgy-me?” Papyrus eyed him up rather confused.

“No, that weakling imposter has been disposed of. Now what are you here for? I have war planning to complete!”

“Oh, that’s exactly why we wanted to speak with you!” Papyrus chimed. “We were told you're planning to take over the world with violence, when there is really no need!” The little Fell tilted his head questioningly so Rus continued. “It’s always better to make friends instead of enemies, and destroying all dogs won’t solve anything. I mean, they are annoying but a few of my good friends are from the canine squad. So what do you say? Shall we make peace instead of war?” He offered his hand out with a huge smile. Big Boss just looked at Rus as if he’d grown a second head.

“Surrender now or prepare for our wrath!” Big Boss shouted. Suddenly the tanks along the wall started moving, all the small barrels now pointing at the larger monsters. Slim looked between Rus and the tanks, hoping for some guidance.

“We already told you, we’re here for peace talks, not fighting!” Papyrus tried reasoning but Big Boss was having none of it. 

“Hands behind your backs worms! Or we will take you down just as we did all the others!” A resounding “Nyeh!” echoed from all the tiny clones in the room. Papyrus was at a loss until Slim intervened.

“Play along for now.” He whispered. “We’ll wait for them to calm down.” Rus nodded, holding his hands up in surrender. With that the group was captured.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

“So your telling me that you tried making peace talks with a tiny version of me already set on war?” Fell asked slowly.

“Yes, and he was very rude!” Rus huffed while Slim just shrugged. Fell sighed in exasperation, clonking his head against the wall not even bothering to flinched from the pain. 

“Hold still please!” The little Rus on his shoulder demanded, though Fell could hardly care.

“It’s not all bad.” Slim whispered. “Grumpy went for help.” 

“... Grumpy?” Fell mumbled.

“It’s a little you!” Rus stated.

“And he’s supposed to be getting help?” The others nodded. Fell just looked to the ceiling completely exhausted. In all likelihood the three of them were completely doomed. “Do you at least know where we are?”

“A closet in the basement.” Fell shot up in surprise. It’s way too quiet to be the basement.

“The troops left a while ago.” Rus added. “I’m sure Stretch can handle it though. No need to worry there!” Fell leaned his head into the wall again, ignoring the little Rus still nagging him. This was the end. If Fell couldn’t do it then none of the other idiots had a prayer, especially Stretch. He’d have to accept his fate.

He ignored the others babbling, even when the little Rus finally finished. This was the stupidest day he’s had in years. Why did any time spent with his alternates always end in disaster? The door swung open, a familiar stocky figure standing in the frame.

“Sup Boss. Need a hand?” He said with wry smirk. A tiny Red was sitting on his shoulder, laughing at the others surprised expressions.

“Red! It’s wonderful to see you!” Rus said excitedly. “And yes, if you could assist us that would be wonderful!” He grabbed the little clone off his shoulder and set him down.

“Ya know what to do.” The little Red ran to everyone’s bindings, chewing right through them with little effort.

“It’s about time you showed up.” Fell growled. “Do you have any idea how disastrous today has been?”

“Actually I do.” Red stated. He did look more tired than usual, and there were clones of him as well. Perhaps he did have a rough go of it. “I’d recommend we get upstairs. Somthin’ big is happenin’, and I don’t know if the buildin’ will last.”

A loud boom suddenly shook the structure around them, dust and cracked tiles falling from above.

“Very well then.” Fell dragged Slim and Rus behind him, leaving Red and the little clones to catch up. “Let’s give them a real fight this time!”

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
-Several Hours Earlier-

Razz glanced around slowly, trying to get a quick count of monsters. There were… over two hundred tiny skeletons in here. Why were there so many tiny skeletons?! A tugging at his sock made him glance down. The little Slims were pulling him towards the odd machine near the wall, chattering unintelligibly. 

“Stop that!” Razz lightly nudged them away with his shoe, though the devastated looks on their faces made his soul drop. “What did I say?!” Razz asked taken aback.

“They want little clones of you too.” Blue added, followed by a resounding ‘NYEH’ from several small Papyruses.

“That's ridiculous.” Razz growled trying to step closer to his alternates without crushing the tiny Slims. “That would just be adding to the problem, which you are all completely ignoring!”

“How is this a problem? I'd say this is the best day of my life.” Sans held up a little Slim and Papyrus that we’re sitting on his lap, both looking up at Razz with big puppy dog sockets.

“It's also the only way they'll let go.” Stretch added. “That way there are a lot of little you’s to distract them, instead of them all hanging off of one big you. You get me?” Razz gave him a look between confusion and annoyance.

“Idiots as always.” Razz huffed turning towards the door. He still has ass to kick, if he can track that Red bastard down anyway. His real brother was also missing, and he had no time for imitations!

“DON’T GO!” A bunch of high pitched voices began shouting all at once. The little Slims clutched his legs tighter and began crawling up his socks. Some teleported to his shoulder, grabbing onto his shirt collar trying to get his attention. 

“Pipe down tiny mutts! I taught you better than this!”

“It's like trying to force a golden retriever to be a vicious attack dog. It's not gonna work.” Stretch drawled.

“Shut up! He was perfectly good at acting the part back home. It’s you Tale monsters that made him soft!” Razz huffed. 

“Wait, if Slims a golden retriever what would that make Pappy?” Blue pondered.

“A corgi, just like his ‘corgi’ puns.” Stretch and Sans both laughed at the joke though Blue and Razz only sighed.

“Stop terriorising us already.” Razz mumbled but went stiff when the others started howling with laughter. They weren’t supposed to hear that one!

“ATTENTION!” A loud but higher pitch voice bellowed. The laughter in the room all ceased, everyone looking up to find the source or the noise. It didn't take long for a small darkly dressed skeleton to frontflip from the hole in the ceiling onto a table. If it weren't for his small stature and the ‘G’ scribbled on his forehead, the little creature might have been somewhat intimidating.

“I am hear to speak with the ashtray-” the little Fell cut off upon seeing the three Sanses staring right back, though Blue and Comic looked more amused than anything else. “Perhaps you could all be of use though.” He added.

“Useful for what?” Razz asked with authority and an edge of irritation. The small Fell wasn't frightened, standing up straighter and trying to match Razz’s dominating aura.

“The other large Papyruses are in trouble.” All the skeleton became serious at that comment. They stood up and made their ways towards the little critter standing proudly.

“What type of trouble?” Comic asked.

“There is an army of Fells, the Boss Army. Big Rus had gone to talk down their commander and it didn't go as planned. They were all captured and are being held.” The little clone finished. Stretch and the Sanses all looked at each other, a bit lost on what to do, until Razz lowered his head a bit trying to detect any ill intent.

“How big is this ‘army’ of yours?”

“There are three hundred ninety-six Fells loyal amongst the ranks, not counting the babysitter.” Grouchy motioned to the Fell by a microscope discipling two little Blues for cracking the lense. “Three hundred ninety-seven Reds acting as mechanics and henchmen, a hundred Slims as scouts, and a hundred Ruses as medics.” The group went slack jawed at his list.

“That's a lot of clones.” Stretch mumbled.

“A bit of an understatement I'd say.” Comic absently added. Razz stood up straight and began scratching his chin in thought.

“We have no choice but to exterminate the-”

“NO!” Blue and Comic stated in unison, clutching onto a few clones protectively.

“We are NOT killing any of these guys, and your not allowed to either!” Blue shouted.

“They are a vermin that needs to be destroyed. Far too many of them already exist, and look at the state of this room alone!” He motioned to the broken equipment and debris all over the floor. “I could take them out easily on my own!” 

“They are living creatures Razz! And they haven't done anything too terrible yet. They deserve another chance!” 

“What he said.” Comic added motioning to his fuming double. “I mean, how could you hurt a face like this?” He held up a Slim clone to Razz’s face, hoping it would sway his opinion.

“I have to side with these two as well.” Stretch added. “As annoying as Fell can be I wouldn't want to hurt him, or any of his clones for that matter.” Razz face palmed, clearly he wasn't getting anywhere like this. With a heavy sigh he glanced back at the machine. He'd be too strong to take them on without killing them, but maybe if he cut that power down a bit and multiplied it...

“Well they need to be stopped before any more damage ensues, and I can only think of one way to do it.” The tiny Slim on Razz’s shoulder gasped in excitement.

“Y-you'll make little Masters?” The larger just pinched the bridge of his nasal bone at the question and sighed.

“Yes runt, we will need some mini me’s.” All the tiny skeletons in the room gave a round of applause, whooping and hollering in excitement at expanding their family. They rallied around Razz, encouraging him to step on the platform while some other started up the machine. Stars what was he getting himself into?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, the last chapter before the big bitty showdown! Who will win this epic battle for supremecy? What happened to the Fells Red was chasing? And will the laboratory survive?
> 
> All to be answered soon XD
> 
> Leave a comment if you like it! They really make my day.


	8. The Battle of the Fell Armies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final showdown. Razz takes on the entire Boss Army. Will anyone survive?

This was it, the point of no return.

Razz turned to his forces. Three hundred little clones of himself stood ready and at attention. He was determined to subdue these little Fell duplicates, and he’d do it with a fraction of their numbers!

It wasn’t just little Razzes. Most of the Slims had volunteered to assist their new brothers, and even a few Stretches and Comics joined the ranks. The small Ruses and Blues were hanging back with the original Blue ready to provide healing magic as needed, and Stretch stood by his brother for some reason. Razz has no clue why that idiot even bothered coming. He’d be better off staying with Sans and the other clones in the lab. He supposed it didn’t matter. If that asshole wanted to get overrun then that’s his business. 

The Tales had no experience in actual battle, and he wasn’t talking about that stupid turn based shit they did. If Razz couldn’t end this peacefully he wouldn’t guarantee the safety of any of these clones. Maybe that’s why the ash tray was here?

“Commander!” Razz looked up to see Grumpy and a few new doubles he didn’t recognise. They were looking down through one of the ceiling vents, using it as a way to track the enemies movements. “The Boss Army is inbound.” He gave a brisk nod, turning to his troops and stomping his foot down hard. All of his clones stood at attention, each one wearing the same brown postal uniform and shorts. If it weren’t for his stupid work clothing they might actually look threatening. He supposed it didn’t matter regardless, that Fell bastard could never stand up to his threatening air anyway.

They could hear that Soviet anthem echoing through the hallway, the little clacks of tiny feet against tile and the whirling of small machinery. The first row of soldiers came into view, walking in perfect harmony side by side as they turned down Razz’s hallway. They must have had some intel about their new obstacle, as none of the enemy clones seemed fazed in the slightest. The tanks and more troops followed close behind, stopping a few yards away from Razz and remaining completely silent and attentive. The music abruptly ended leaving the whole hallway in a tense silence. Then one little Fell hopped on top of a tank, staring at Razz threateningly.

“I would like to speak to your leader.” Razz growled in the calmest voice he could muster.

“That would be me.” The little one stated angrily. “I must ask you to stand aside.”

“I can’t let you pass.” Razz replied. “I’m hoping to end this tirade of yours… peacefully.” He said the last word with an air of disgust. Stars this felt weird.

“And you brought a pathetic army for negotiating?”

“You don’t have the best track record regarding talking to begin with.” Razz pointed up at the Fells trying to loosen a hanging light above his head, stepping to the side as the bulb fell and shattered. He looked to the clone with a raised brow bone. “That won’t work on me I’m afraid.” To his mild surprise the little Fell just laughed.

“I was hoping for an actual challenge.” The Fell readied two bone swords and jabbed one in Razz’s direction. 

“Wait!” Blue interrupted stepping forward. “There is always another way! Let’s sit down like sensible monsters and discuss this-“

“Silence you reprehensible skum!”

“Hey! Don’t talk to my bro that way!” Stretch stepped forward with a single eyelight blazing.

“Or what? You’ll nag us to death?” Big Boss replies followed by the chuckles of some of his soldiers. “Everyone knows you Stretches are the greatest bane of society. No one wants you here!” His eyelight went out momentarily, as if genuinely hurt by the comment. He quickly recovered and faked a grin.

“Now that was just uncalled for.”

“ENOUGH OF THIS!” Big Boss resumed his battle stance and pointed at the tall skeletons. “Hear me! I am Big Boss, Commander of the Boss Army. I will not be stopped by you or your forces, now move or face my wrath!” A strong ‘Nyeh’ erupted from the Boss Army, loud enough to echo through the hallway. They all summoned their weapons and stood at the ready.

The little Razzes created their own bone walls in response, strengthened by the dark Sanses’ own large wall right behind theirs. The little Fells fired their blasters full force, obliterating the smaller bones but unable to affect his own.

“Ready the cannons!” Big Boss shouted while little Reds scurried around the tanks. Higher pitched versions of Red’s voice shouted puns and curses at each other while three of the little barrels turned to face him.

“Be ready to charge.” Razz ordered bracing himself. His little clones got into battle stances while most of the Slims vanished. He could see them taking positions along ruts carved in the walls, blasters ready to support their brothers.

“FIRE!”

All three cannons went off, colliding with enough force to blow his wall to shreds. Those cannons were as strong as a full sized blaster. He’d need to take those out quickly.

“Charge!” The Razzes ran full force into the Fells, meeting them with bone weapons in a loud clash. Everything was already in chaos, Razz attempted to kick any Fells or Reds that managed to force their way through his defensive line, all while trying not to kill them. He summoned a series of bones under one of the tanks, tossing it into the air where it landed heavily on its gun.

“Take out the large one!” A resounding ‘Nyeh’ echoes through the hall as the Boss Army doubled their efforts. He didn’t expect to be overrun so quickly, the Boss Army’s shear numbers overwhelming his troops. He cursed himself for not making more clones, already realizing they were far stronger than he anticipated. He really did underestimate Fell. Clones that made it past his own doubles lept strait for his face. He scratched and pulled at the clinging vermin, unable to get them all off without more replacing them. A small yellow beam of magic hit his socket strait on, sending him in a daze backwards. He fell over a support beam, getting completely covered in Fells and Reds.

“CUT IT!” Razz opened his sockets when something big groaned. Suddenly the ceiling and a few steel support beams fell, smashing his head with a loud crack.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The four monsters ran quickly down the hallway, trying to avoid any ceiling tiles that fell from the building quaking. All of the little clones had left through a vent shortly after release. The only one left was Jaws, and that’s only because Red wouldn’t let him go with the others. He had no clue how bad the situation had gotten. For all he knew Jaws’ unique skill set might be needed, though by the sound of things it was very unlikely.

They all skidded to a halt, finally seeing the carnage for themselves. There were little clones everywhere, all brawling with each other and shouting unintelligibly. Flashes of reds and purple and yellow sparked all over the battlefield, bones and blasters flying every which way. There were Slims on both ends sniping each other from a distance with very poor accuracy, Rus’s tending to injured Fells and Razzes, and even a few Comics and Stretches taunting the Fells to distract them. Little tanks were blasting holes in the walls and ceiling, and a few Razzes were wrestling with little Reds trying to take control. 

This was worse than Red could have ever imagined. Forget just subduing the Boss Army, if this wasn’t quelled soon they might take their battle to the streets. Then the whole neighbourhood could be next! Violence isn't working so clearly a new strategy was needed. If only he had something to convince them with… or someone!

“You guys stay here, I need ta find Comic.”

“Like hell I w-“ Red teleported before his bro could finish, appearing in the room where this all started. Sans was there thankfully, along with a few dozen clones that didn’t want to fight.

“Thank the stars I found ya.” Red sighed. “It’s complete chaos out there-“ All of the clones jumped when a narrow hole was blasted through the wall, most of them huddling closer to Sans.

“You ain’t kidding. Everything’s kind of spiralled out of control. Honestly dealing with you two Fells is hard enough. I’m not sure how to calm an army of ya.”

“Thankfully I think I do.” The others looked at Red expectantly. “There are only two things my bro fears. Thunderstorms and-“ The stoute monster just paused with a devious grin. “Well, I wouldn’t wanna ruin the surprise just yet.” 

“RAWR!!” Jaws pulled himself out of Red’s hood, snarling and mashing his teeth for extra effect. 

“Ya said it bud, and the only one that can get it is Comic.” Red and Jaws both looked menacingly at their soft double. 

“Fair enough. What do you need me to find?”

“We’ll need your worlds Asgore and a red suit. Think ya can get that much?” Sans just looked at him skeptically before shrugging.

“Eh, I’ve gotten weirder request.” He gave a thumbs up and vanished in a shortcut. Good, now to write up a treaty before the building caved in.

XxxxxxxxxX

The original Fell stood defensively in front of Rus and Slim, a bone sword ready and his eye socket flaring.

“Alright you heavens! Just try and pull a fast one on- NOT AGAIN!” Fell stumbled back trying to remove the little Reds and Fells clamped to his face and chest, falling backwards into an office that was swiftly locked behind him. 

“Please stop fighting!” Papyrus pleaded. Slim grabbed him and teleported right as a cannon blew up the wall behind them. They reappeared in a side hallway, finding Blue and Stretch cornered by another group of Fells. One of the soldiers was holding a little Slim hostage. It was Curry.

“You two! Hands up or the Slim gets it!” He threatened a bone sword at the clone’s face.

“Alright! We’ll surrender!” Rus and Slim both held their hands placatingly, lining up along the wall where the Fells swiftly bound all four of them up. 

“I really hope Sans and Red are having better luck…” Papyrus breathed. This wasn’t going as he planned at all.

Just than three Fells burst from a ceiling vent. Grumpy grabbed the Fell holding Curry, kicking him to the floor and pulling The hostage behind Blue. Scar and  
Pointy we’re fighting off the other Fells as best they could, slowly getting forced against the wall with the bigger monsters.

“Any last words before you die?” The Fell in charge growled with his blasters ready. Scar looked like he wanted to retort, but his face suddenly fell along with the others.

“Are you alright Scar?” Papyrus asked but was shushed by all the Fells at once. 

“Do you hear that?” Slim questioned.

“Hear wh-“ A soft thud stopped him mid sentence. Another thump reverberated through the floor shorty after. Whatever caused that sound was definitely getting closer. The hallway shook from the impact, large heavy footfall rattling the structure as the creature approached. Debris fell from the ceiling with each step, kicking up dust and dirt forming a thin mist. Then it appeared, a huge form covered in shadows with nothing but angry glowing eyes visible. The little Fells prepared themselves, all aiming their tanks at the new foe with blasters ready to fire.

Suddenly it moved, stepping into the light revealing a huge horned figure dressed in red.

“Howdy!” The thing bellowed. 

Within seconds the entire Fell army was screaming in terror, breaking rank and attempting to find cover. The others looked around rather confused, especially when Grumpy, Pointy and Scar all took shelter in Slim’s hood.

“... I don’t get it.” Rus tilted his head in confusion. “Fell is afraid of Santa Claus?”

“Shut up!” Grumpy hissed. “The Krampus will hear you!”

“Krampus?” Rus looked to Slim questioningly, but the other only shrugged.

“I’ll explain later.” Rus nodded, even though he’d rather hear an explanation now. Dozens of Fells dove for cover behind them, screaming and tripping over each other in their desperate bid for escape.

“IT’S HERE?!”

“THE KRAMPUS CAME FOR US!”

“HE’LL STEAL OUR SOULS!!!!”

Within a few minutes the hallway was completely devoid of Fells, all that were able having hidden already. Soon a single small skeleton poked his head out from behind a flipped tank, clearly scared but trying to hide it.

“W-we are ready to discuss the conditions of our truce.” Big Boss stated. Red and Sans stepped out from behind Asgore, the former pulling out a quickly scribbled document with ‘truce’ written across the top in lower case.

“Okay, but only if ya promise ta let everyone go.”

“Fine fine! Just tell that THING to leave!” Red turned to Asgore and gave him a thumbs up.

“Ya heard him Mr. Krampus. We’ll let ya know if your services are still required.”

“If you say so. I still don’t really understand what’s going on though.” Asgore scratched the back of his head watching the hundreds of little monsters curiously.

“That will be for later.” Sans led him around the corner with a lazy smile. “We’ll just leave my ‘associate’ to the rest.”

Red pulled out a folding table he found in the break room, prompting the little Fell to approach. Big Boss did so begrudgingly, jumping with a graceful front flip all the way up. He read the scribbled document quickly, stomping his foot with anger.

“What do you mean we’ll only get an acre of land?! We will require something at least the size of Australia!”

“Well I don’t think there’s enough space left to do it. Most of the surface is pretty much occupied.” Red shrugged.

“Fool! I will not settle for just an acre!”

“Should I tell Mr. Krampus to come back in?” The two stared daggers at each other for a long minute. The tension was strong between them, enough to make the entire hallway uncomfortable.

A door opened not too far off, everyone staring down the hall as chattering voices got closer.

“A-and its supposed to end  
world hunger a- OH MY GAWD!!!” Alphy’s gawked when she saw the state of her lab. The walls were crumbling, ceiling areas caving in, and just about everything was covered in burns or water damage. 

“PAPYRUS!”

“Y-Yes Undyne?” Papyrus asked nervously. 

“You know your not supposed to cause this much destruction without inviting me to it! How could you?!” She looked absolutely devastated, and Papyrus already felt super guilty.

“UNDYNE BE SERIOUS!” Alphys was on the verge of a complete breakdown, her breathing ragged and pupils shrunk to pinpricks. “HOW DID YOU-“

“Hello!” Alphys squealed and jumped behind Undyne, peeking around her leg to see a tiny Papyrus waving at her.

“Oh! I nearly forgot to introduce you! This little skeleton is Mini-me and-“

“Did you use my cloning machine?!” Alphys gasped when she noticed the dozens of tiny skeletons standing amongst the rubble. Undyne picked Mini up curiously.

“This is so… AWESOME!” Undyne hollered excitedly. “Clone me next!” 

“UNDYNE PLEASE!” Alphys shouted. Everyone jumped when the wall to her lab completely crumbled, revealing several hundred more skeletons standing around Sans and Stretch, with a few dozen more actively cloning each other with her machine.

“Sup’ Alphys.” Sans grinned lazily. “You missed a lot today.”

“I-I… my lab…” Alphys hyperventilated. 

“Don’t worry Doctor Alphys, There is some good news in all this!” She looked up at Rus in complete shock and disbelief. “There is indeed! We managed to fix Slim’s vision issue, so you won’t have to examine him after all!”

“T-that appointment was for tomorrow!” She screeched louder then Rus had ever heard her sound.

“Really? I guess we didn’t need to come in today. My apologies for getting the date wrong.” She looked at his big smile with a trembling jaw and her eyes rather manic. Suddenly she fell backwards with a groan, being caught by Undyne last second.

“I think you guys broke my girlfriend.” Undyne shook Alphys roughly but only received a moan in response. 

“Is everything alright? I heard shouting.” Asgore stepped out of the side hallway much to the little Fells’ disapproval. Suddenly a side office door was blown off the hinges by a blaster, a very angry original Fell stepping out with a few clones in his fist.

“YOU-“ he went stock still at seeing Asgore his eyelights going out and his arms falling limply.

“Oh! Hello Edgy-me!” Papyrus stated cheerfully. “Maybe you can explain why-“ a thick bone wall was quickly erected between Fell and Asgore, too thick to even break through. That was weird. Perhaps Fell would be willing to explain later? They should focus more on Alphys anyway-

“Master?” Papyrus suddenly noticed Slim wasn’t with him, instead searching through the rubble for any sign of Razz. A bony hand jutted from a pile of rubble with a loud crack. Everyone glanced at the taught bones, soon falling over limply.

“Master!” Slim ran over and dug his brother out of the rubble, Blue quickly following to assist. They uncovered a partially conscious Razz, half of his skull currently smashed in and his eyelights a complete haze. “Are you Okay?” Slim asked quietly.

“H-hey… puppy… t-tell that asshole… ta… suck a lemon.” His eyelights completely guttered out with that last word, Blue and a few clones jumping in with healing magic.

Some of the little Blues and Ruses began sniffling while comforting a few Slims that were in complete hysterics. Many of the Fell-verse clones bowed their heads in respect as if honouring a fallen comrade.

“Don’t worry everyone! He’ll be okay!” Blue announced with a thumbs up. The entire building erupted in high pitch celebrations. The clones were all dancing about happily or shedding tears of joy. Even a few Tale-verse clones climbed onto Asgore’s and Undyne’s shoulder, hugging their hair and cheeks. Asgore chuckled and pat their heads gently while Undyne laughed and growled with excitement. It was so moving even Papyrus couldn’t help but tear up.

“You alright bro?” Sans approached with a least five clones sitting on his shoulders, all of them watching expectantly.

“The Great Papyrus is always okay!” The tall skeleton announced. “Ignore the streams of liquid happiness! They mean nothing!” Sans leaned up against Papyrus and patted his spine reassuringly.

“Your the coolest bro.”

“Of course I am!” Papyrus announced, not expecting several dozen Rus clones to parrot that same statement right after. “I am curious brother. What shall we do with them all?”

“I think we’ll need to talk to your Asgore first.” Stretch butted in with his hands in his pockets, a few Blue clones wrestling in his hood. “Without the right funding I don’t think we’ll get anywhere with this.”

“Well then, that shall depend on what’s needed.” Asgore responded. “We don’t even know if these are truly monsters.”

“We’ll figure that out later.” Sans added. “For now I’m thinking dinner and then serious talks. Anyone feel like Grillby’s?” Nearly half of the room shouted in agreement, the other half complaining about greasy food and calories.

“Well, I suppose I can make an exception this ONE time.” Papyrus huffed. “What about you Big Boss?” 

“... Fine.” He growled. All of the other Fell clones finally nodded, and even Asgore and Undyne seemed to agree. Everyone gathered around and those capable of shortcutting used it. The entire crew appeared on the streat outside Grillby’s, Undyne carrying an unconscious Alphys while Slim held his own brother. The clones were all chattering about what they would order, while others chose to play on Asgore's horns and beard. Sans opened the swinging door and held it, allowing everyone to rush in like water behind a broken floodgate. Soon several thousand tiny skeletons and ten full sized monsters stood at the counter expectantly.

“What’s up Grillby?” Sans asked casually. “Think you can fill a couple hundred orders today?” The fire elemental stopped drying the glass in his hands, getting a good look at the new infestation in his restaurant before looking back at Sans. “Just put it on my tab G, I’m good for it.” 

“Actually I can pay.” Asgore interrupted. “We wouldn’t want to cause too much of an inconvenience.” Grillby just sighed before nodding and heading back to the kitchen.

Within a few hours the stock in Grillby’s kitchen was completely gone, all being consumed by tiny clones in the front room. Alphys had woken up for a moment before seeing the clones and passing out again. Razz awoke with several dozen Slims on his chest, all babbling happily at him waking up. He didn’t push them off at least, so he must have enjoyed their company to some degree.

Stretch grabbed the remote and turned on the television in the bar corner, just in time for a news report.

“Hey, weren’t we just in that building?” Everyone looked up to see Alphys’ lab in the background, just in time for the whole structure to cave in. “Huh, well it’s not our problem anymore.” He handed the remote off to several clones. They ate happily for a few minutes, that is until the door flew open with a loud bang, a filthy Fell standing in the entryway covered in dust and debri.

“Oh good! I’m so happy you found us!” Papyrus announced. Fell just walked to the counter and clanked his head against the table.

“Is today over yet?” He growled without looking up.

“Almost! We just need to figure out what to do with the clones and we’ll be just fine!” He patted Fell on the back reassuringly, but the dark skeleton didn’t seem to appreciate it.

“How is it every time we meet it ends in disaster?”

“Relax Boss.” Red appeared next to Fell with a wicked grin. “It was a skele-ton of fun, right Jaws?”

“Right!” The little creature agreed. Everyone burst out into uncontrollable laughter. It was such an unbelievable day they had. Now to figure out how they would settle this clone issue and everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter coming soon. It’s more of an epilogue but it will help wveryone settle from this craziness.
> 
> I hoped you all liked this super long chapter! It got extremely chaotic, and it’s difficult to keep track of so many characters when they are in the same room. Hopefully I didn’t loose track of anyone during this shitstorm. I tried at least.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed! Or if you think there was a way for me to do this chapter better let me know! It’s a bit of a first for me so hopefully it’s not too bad.


	9. Epilogue: A Bitty Big Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this epic bitty adventure.

“Are we ready to go?” Papyrus asked.

“Sure bro. Everyone is accounted for.” Sans lifted the basket full of Tale clones, most of them waving and cheering happily. This was a big day for them, and the Tale brothers were determined to have things go smoothly.

“We’ll be back later everyone!” Papyrus waved farewell to the ones staying behind. The hundred remaining minis all cheered for the ones moving houses. The clones were staying with various monsters until their new building was complete, and they were only taking a few at a time.

They climbed into Papyrus’ convertible, eager to see the progress on this new building. Alphys received a boat load of funding after the functionality of her cloning machine was known, though she has since modified it so no living beings could be replicated, though Papyrus somehow doubted that. She and her colleagues even got a new lab building out of it, so ultimately she was happy. Even though she still hasn’t really forgiven the skeleton brothers yet that was something they could live with. 

Regardless getting all of this sorted out was far more complicated than it should have been. Thank the stars the clones were being counted as small monsters like Wimsuns, otherwise they would of never been able to fund this project. Well, that and the fact Asgore still had some extra gold to spend from their Underground days. They had an official title now too. All of the clones would be collectively called ‘Bitty Monsters,’ and this new place would be entirely for them.

The group pulled up to the structure, a large building precisely one acre wide by two acres long. The front was a traditional brick and mortar structure, while the back half of it looked like a big greenhouse, windows making up the walls and ceiling.

“Are you ready to see your new home?” Papyrus asked the little bitties in his basket. The two dozen clones gave varying levels of affirmation, the tiny Ruses and Blues chattering excitedly while the Comics and Stretches nodded along. They passed through the entryway, finding a reception like area. The interior section was still being finished. Half the walls were lined with rows of miniature housing while the volunteers worked on a shop like area with the help of some Red, Razz and Fell bitties. Big Boss was even getting involved, arguing with one of the human workers about where a small restaurant should be placed.

“Home?” A little Blue named Baby questioned.

“Yes, your house is certainly here, what was your number again?” The Blue handed a tiny piece of paper to Papyrus, having the code ‘GH-2083’ in bold letters. “Oh! Your in the outside section! Let’s go!” Rus took Baby and handed the basket to Sans, taking a clipboard off the wall and stepping through the doorway. The greenhouse looked incredible, like a literal miniature town just for them. They had little dollhouses and custom wooden structures produced by volunteers, along with roads and doorways going through holes in the walls. They even had a public bathing area, a wooden box with several high rimmed plates and faucets that Sans somehow designed to not overwhelm any bitties trying to use them. That’s not even mentioning the video game area and gymnasium set up in the basement section. The place was filling out quickly, several hundred clones having already settled in upstairs alone.

“Before we go here is your starter pack!” Papyrus grabbed a sock from a bin labelled ‘Blues.’ This part was Toriel's idea. She had her students fill little sock beds with small swatches of fabric, stuffing, little clothing sets made with Alphy’s new cloning machine, and some other version specific items. He was surprised that humans already made plenty of items in miniature form. Apparently doll houses and figurine collection was popular, as they even had tiny plates, cups and books to add to the packs too. 

“Thank you!” The tiny Blue shouted while grabbing his striped sock excitedly.

“Your quite welcome! Now your house should be down this way…” The skeleton walked slowly doing his best to step around any bitties. Several dozen Sanses and Stretches had tiny booths along the path, trying to sell him various things like seeds and lint, but now was not the time. He was looking for a dollhouse on the second riser… there it is! “We’re here!” Papyrus placed the clone down on the wooden platform. He looked up at the light green dollhouse with sparkling sockets, rushing to the door and rapping repeatedly. A Slim opened it, the one named Bandit if Rus remembered right. Baby hugged him tightly much to Bandit’s surprise, shoving his pack through the doorframe and waving goodbye. Papyrus smiled and waved back, now noticing a Stretch sitting on the wooden roof. 

“We’re filled up here.” The little guy said with a lazy wave. The larger skeleton marked it on his clipboard, noticing that the whole row of houses were all occupied. Finally they were over halfway done with move ins. Who knew it would be this difficult to accommodate several thousand tiny skeletons? But they were making do all the same.

Carefully he made his way back, seeing a few more familiar clones along the way. Pointy, Grumpy and Noodle were busy carrying seeds to a planting bed, while Mini and a few more Ruses working on burying them.

“Hello there!” Papyrus greeted eagerly. “It has truly been a while! How is the garden going?”

“We saw each other yesterday.” Scar pointed out.

“The garden is great though!” Mini added hastily. “Nothing is growing yet but we’ll have produce soon!”

“In a month or three.” Pointy added. Papyrus nodded along as the bitties bantered back and forth, adoring their higher pitched voices and familiar manurisms. “Also Fell And Red were looking for you.”

“Really? Where are they now?”

“Behind you.” Rus turned to see Fell with a few bitties on his shoulders, along with Red and Jaws close behind.

“Oh good! What did you need?” Rus asked.

“Just letting you know the basement activity area is coming together nicely. We got the big screens installed, and the Razzes, Blues, Ruses, and Fells really seem to like the gym and swimming pool.” Fell finished before pulling out a list. “It appears construction is almost seventy percent complete.”

“Apparently they’re starting their own soccer teams.” Red added toothily while Jaws taunted Rus from his shoulder. “The first match will be the Razzes versus Fells.”

“How exciting!” Rus hollered. This was truly fantastic! Everything really was going smoothly.

“The delivery truck is here!” Blue shouted from the entryway. “Help us unload it!” The three monsters made their way back to the main building, seeing an open van filled with food and more custom built housing. Undyne was already unloading boxes while Asgore stepped out of the driver's seat. Fell and Rus picked up a few boxes themselves while red floated a doll house with blue magic.

“Where do these ones go?” Rus questioned.

“Basement level. All of it goes downstairs.” Fell answered. They carried load after load down the indoor stairwell, Rus waving to bitties using the wooden ‘Bitty Walk’ beside them. 

“Edgy-me, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Feel inclined his head towards Rus waiting for the question. “When Asgore came to the lab dressed as Santa Claus, why did the little you’s panic?” Fell went stiff at the question, huffing while trying to think of a response. 

“I can tell ya that!” Red snickered.

“Red don’t you-“

“So in our universe we don’t have Santa. Instead a half goat demon known as the Krampus comes to town and devours bad child-“

“Sans if you continue I swear to the Angel you will never see another mustard bottle for the rest of your days!” Fell snarled and gazed at his brother menacingly. Red stared back while Jaws looked between the two of them, rolling something around in his head before looking to Rus with a devilish grin.

“So when Fell was four-“

“ENOUGH!” Fell threw a box at his brother’s clone, the two porting away before it made contact. He let out an animalistic snarl before stomping the rest of the way downstairs with a wisp of angry crimson magic trailing behind him.

“Psst.” Papyrus turned his head to the Bitty Walk where a few more of Red’s clones looked on smuggly. “We’ll tell ya the rest later.” The one in front winked while the others behind him chuckled deviously. Rus only smiled wider and nodded before picking up the pace again. These houses wouldn’t make it down the steps on their own after all.

Finally they got it all down. Rus hauled a couple houses on his shoulders and walked to the main room. This floor was mainly Fell-verse residence, and it had a tougher air then the greenhouse did. The gym was near the wall by the little swimming pool. Some bitties were already swimming laps while others lounged around happily, either napping or reading mini books.

Beside it was the two foot wide jacuzzi, currently being hooked up by Stretch with some assistance from Slim. Curry ported to a nearby table, waving his greetings at Stretch and Fell before returning to the others. He had taken a liking to Slim and Stretch, and really preferred staying with one of them instead of living here. Which was fine he supposed, but the bitty was really missing out on some great stuff.

Rus and Fell went to install the new houses, running into Razz currently hammering some walkways into place.

“How’s the Bitty Walk holding up?” Fell asked situating a wooden dollhouse before grabbing a hammer.

“Almost done.” He mumbled while taking a nail from a little Slim assistant. Actually he had several Slim bitties helping him. All of them were in a single file line waiting to give Razz the nail they were each holding. 

“Though I’m happy to see you’ve joined in construction, shouldn’t you be taking it easy?” Rus questioned examining the scared bone tissue around his skull. Razz just waved him off and took another nail, actually smiling at the bitty he got it from. He’d never seen the dark Sans so calm, or agreeable for that matter. Was it related to that head wound? Or did the bitties finally grow on him? Perhaps it was a bit of both.

“Hey bro.” Sans shuffled over from a few bitty houses along the wall, just finishing up moving the new batch in. “Tori just called. She said the students finished with another round of starter socks.”

“Good. We were running short on Stretch and Slim ones.” Fell commented. 

“You mind picking those up Creampuff? There’s a few clones with her that need brought back too.” Red asked.

“Can do! Shall we go Sans?”

“Actually I’m a little preoccupied bro.” Papyrus turned to see his brother being mobbed by Ruses and Slims, either presenting him with puzzle pieces or packs of ketchup. “Ya might have to go without me.”

“Hmmm… Very well then. Tiny-me!” Slim and Curry both perked up, looking in Rus’ direction questioningly. “Your assistance is required! Let’s go!” He pulled his double away from a grinning Stretch and up the staircase. Little bitties waved them off as they ran, Slim barely keeping pace. They bolted into the lobby past the volunteers and former Boss Army leader. Big Boss sqwaked when they nearly toppled his table in their haste and proceeded to shout profanities at them. “Sorry! We’re in a hurry!” Rus kicked the door open and leapt into the air, doing a triple somersault into the driver seat. Slim just ported to the passenger side with Curry in tow.

“Buckle up you two!” Papyrus started the engine and adjust his mirror, looking at the Bitty Sanctuary in his rear view. “Onto our next adventure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was quite the journey. And now my attempt at a bitty bones fic has come to a close. I hope you all enjoyed this experiece. It was certainly something new for me and a definite challenge trying to juggle all of this insanity. I don’t think I’ll be coming back to revisit these bitties. If anyone thinks they can outdo this craziness though I’d love to see it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for sticking with it this far! And a super big thanks to those that left me comments and feedback throughout this journey. All of your kind words have kept me fuelled to finish this fic, and I couldn’t have done it without you all XD
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this monstrosity!


End file.
